El hilo rojo
by Heellmoon
Summary: El hilo rojo . . . .Por -Hellmoon- Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper. Que pasaria si por un mal juego del destino Arnold y Helga no se quedaran juntos que pasaría si un pequeño grupo de niños esta decidido a reunirlos de nuevo
1. chapter 1

Recuerdos

Han pasado ya 20 años, desde que se adentraron en esa excursión, donde Arnold avía rescatado a sus padres con la ayuda de Gerald, su mejor amigo y Helga, su acosadora personal. que más bien resultó ser, su ángel de la guarda, gracias al gran amor que ella albergaba por el chico rubio; de ojos verdes; y cabeza extraña.

pero el al ser solo un chico tenía miedo, de todos los sentimientos, y la extraña naturaleza de Helga, Antes de el viaje. Ese viaje, que sirvió para descubrir que el también sentía algo, por la chica rubia; uniceja; de ojos azules

Pero el destino les jugaria,una mala pasada pues terminando el sexto grado, ambos rubios, tomaron diferentes rumbos, en ciudades y países distintos.quedando separados por todo ese tiempo era un 19 de junio un día que ninguno de los dos olvidaba pues fue la misma fecha en la que se vieron por ultima ves.

20 AÑOS ATRÁS HILLWOOD

Helga y su familia tenían que dejar su hermoso Hillwood, para trasladarse asta Silicon Valley, San Francisco. Debido a que la entrada del celular. perjudicó los negocios del gran Bob Pataki.

Orillándolo a pedir empleo en una de las corporaciones más influyentes del momento. una empresa orientada principalmente a la fabricación de teléfonos móviles, siendo líder mundial en este sector. por la cual el gran Bob decidió dejar el viejo Hillwood por una calidad de vida mejor para Mirian y Helga.

-bob, en verdad... es necesario irnos... de Hillwood- dijo La chica, mientras observaban cómo empacaban otra caja, con cosas del salón de los trofeos de big Bob

-Olga, es una gran oportunidad, trabajare para Nokia, vivirás en una de las mejores ciudades tecnológicas de los Estados Unidos- dijo mientras sellaba otra caja -aparte ganaremos tanto dinero que podré comprarte tu poni-

Helga rodó los ojos y solo atinó a decir -soy Helga papá. y el poni lo quería cuando tenía 5 años que jamás me escuchas!! o hablo en chino!!! tengo 11 papá, 11!! Y no soy una bebe... mis gustos cambiaron y..y.. quiero quedarme- todo esto lo dijo entre rabia y súplica ala ves.

-bueno Niña, ve a molestar a otro lado o mejor ayuda a empacar lo de tu alcoba, rápido ve- dijo mientras batallaba metiendo uno de los grandes trofeos en una caja y le gritaba a miriam -miriam, que demonios haces, ven ayudarme-

Helga subía las escaleras rumbo asu alcoba. desolada y triste, tratando de entender, porque el destino los separaba ahora. Ahora que arnold avía admitido sus sentimientos por ella. ahora que arnold era su novio.

"porque??...porque ahora?? Ohh!!! Mundo cruel porque te empeñas en hacerme esto a mi, mis sueños... aplastados, mis ilusiones... destrozadas o malo y cruel destino porque??..Porque?? ...Me alejarás de mi arnold"

Pensaba, mientras miraba aquel relicario, que avía salvado la vida de Los padres de Arnold.

Mientras que Arnold y sus padres dejarían Hillwood y se trasladarán al segundo país, con más plantas medicinales del mundo, Mexico. Para ser exactos ala peninsula mexicana. Debido a que su madre era una botánica reconocida. quería descubrir más usos de la herbolaria, Y que mejor que un país que lo ofrecía todo y con un esposo, de profesión antropólogo, ambos tenían curiosidad por conocer la herbolaria, cultura y civilización prehispánicas que ofrecía el vecino país.

Arnold sentía que le partían el corazón en dos al escuchar la noticia.

-igual puedes quedarte arnold, no te obligaremos hijo mío- le decía su papá mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-pero apenas el año pasado los recupere y no quiero perderlos de nuevo... extrañare a mis abuelos y a mis amigos...- dijo cabizbajo, pensando en sus abuelos, amigos y todas las aventuras que avía tenido en esa pequeña ciudad. Pensó en helga y lo lindo que avía sido ese año. Y su primer noviazgo con la chica, pero ahora era más importante su familia -pero iré con ustedes... no pienso perderlos de nuevo-

dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras su padre y madre lo abrazaban

-pues bien está claro nos vamos a Mexico- dijo miles levantándose de su silla por la emoción.

-y cuando nos vamos?- pregunto arnold para saber que tanto tiempo tenía para disfrutar a sus abuelos, sus amigos, Hillwood y a Helga.

-en cuanto salgas de la escuela- dijo miles, mientras caminaba ala cocina detrás de Stella.

La contestación le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

"Eso... significa... que... solo... me quedan dos semanas"

pensó, mientras seguía en su silla, sin poder moverse. Como si toda la bomba de la noticia, literalmente lo pegara ala silla.

-no te ves bien, hombre pequeño- le decía phill, mientras trataba de sacarlo de su trance.

-no abuelo. Digo... cómo estarías tú?... si te enteraras, que te llevan de tu ciudad natal... Digo... es solo que los echaré de menos- dijo todo mientras se hundía más en su silla.

-dijeron que no es obligatorio- le decía su abuelo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-piensa, las grandes aventuras que te aguardarán kimba- su abuela le hablaba con coherencia por primera ves y un poco de nostalgia- mejor porque no vas a jugar con tus amigos, debes disfrutarlos, o disfrutar lo poco que les queda-

-si hombrecito ve a jugar- decía Phil mientras lo ayudaba a pararse de su silla.

Se levanto y salió de casa con Abner, camino por las calles de Hillwood, enfrascado en sus pensamientos asta que en una esquina chocó con cierta rubia de ojo azul e inconfundible uniceja. Ella también avía salido de casa pensando en todo eso de la mudanza.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Cayeron de espalda, como lo hacían cada que chocaban, desde que tenían memoria, a diferencia que ahora cuando sus vistas se encontraron, ya no existían ofensas ni malos tratos.

-a.. ar... arnold- dijo ella sobándose la cabeza

-helga!!- mientras que el rubio hacia exactamente lo mismo que la chica -iba a tu casa a buscarte- dijo mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-enserio? Rayos a eso iba también yo a tu casa melenudo- mientras le daba la mano y se levantaba con ayuda de arnold.

El tacto hizo que los dos niños se sonrojarán, por lo que un silencio incómodo de apodero de ellos, mientras se miraban fijamente

-tenemos que hablar- dijeron al unísono alejando el silencio incómodo y riendo al darse cuenta que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-que te párese si vamos al parque?-comentó arnold mientras tomaba la mano de Helga

-si!!! Claro- respondió mientras entrelazaba sus manos alas de arnold

Caminaron sin comentar nada, disfrutando ambos de la compañía sin importarles nada mas. Al llegar al parque, se sentaron en una banca, que ya se avía echo especial. Porque fue hay donde ella se callo del árbol, el día que lila le rompió el corazón, fue ay donde su huevo, se convirtió en un pollito y precisamente en esa banca, el le pidió ser su novia. Se sentaron y apreciaron la vista en silencio asta que arnold hablo.

-me mudare helga- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

\- de verda!!... yo también- comento algo sarcástica mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Ambos niños cabizbajos voltearon a verse sus miradas eran intensas, como si no ocuparan palabras para expresar lo mucho que les dolía, lo que ahora sucedía.

-adónde van??- pregunto arnold sin quitarle la vista ala pequeña rubia de ojo azul.

Ella le sostenía la mirada, ella sabía que eran las últimas veces que vería esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, esos ojos que muchas noches eran de inspiración, para la innumerable poesía que escribía.

-me voy a Silicon Valley, bob... digo papá trabajará para una gran compañía de celulares que tiene una cede hay- dijo desconsolada, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-en verdad... yo... yo.. me voy a Mexico. Bueno para ser exactos ala península mexicana-

\- que!!!! A Mexico, pero porque?? que acaso a tus padres no pueden quedarse quietos en una ciudad... que afán de estar en la jungla y rodeados de insectos- bajo la mirada -pero me imagino que no quieres perderlos otra ves, verdad!!-

A lo que el rubio solo asintió.

-bien pues solo hay que disfrutar el momento no crees, cabeza de balón-

comento Helga mientras tomaba la mano de Arnold y lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

El le respondió la sonrisa y con un brillo en la mirada dijo-tal ves no esté todo perdido Helga, quizá en un futuro nos volveremos a ver solo no hay que perder contacto, por ahora solo ay que disfrutar esto, como dices-

Y se dispusieron a contemplar la puesta de la tarde, que regalaba unos hermosos matices naranjas y violetas.

Los días pasaron rápido desde ese día al fin de semana que partirían. Llegó el viernes, su último viernes, que marcó el fin de las clases, el inicio de las vacaciones de verano y el último juego de béisbol que tendrían con sus amigos,

\- tomen sus posiciones, Harold te toca jardín central, no jardín derecho-

-saves Helga, extrañare tu tono mandón Y tú oruga de la frente hahahah-

-yo también te extrañare panzón-

-bueno estamos jugando béisbol o en la hora sentimental- gritaba Gerald desde el montículo del lanzador -vamos a jugar!!! después se ponen a llorar- aún le dolía el saber que su mejor amigo se iría de Hillwood

-tú solo lanza Johanssen!!! yo la bateare-

Gerald lanzó la pelota y la rubia la bateó ala primera, asiendo un home run perfecto.

"Esa es mi chica"

Pensó arnold al verla, correr las bases con una gran sonrisa.

Después del juego todos fueron a slausen's a tomar una nieve para festejar y despedir a los dos rubios, hubo lágrimas y muchas risas fue el primer viernes caluroso del verano del 98 por lo que después fueron ala piscina comunitaria.

-helga no olvides escribirme por favor-decía phoebe al acomodarse las gafas y poder limpiarse las lágrimas,

-claro Phoebs, sabes que eres mi hermana de echo te llamaré cada noche y te escribiré, todos los fines de semana para mandarte las fotos de las instalaciones de la nasa que me pediste pero no llores Phoebe... me aras llorar de nuevo-

Se abrazaron y sollozaron en silencio, asta que arnold llego a interrumpirlas

-perdon por interrumpir... Helga cres que podamos hablar- decia el chico mientras se sobaba el brazo

-si cabezon, por ahora puedes dejarnos solas en verdad lo agradecería-

-si perdón-

Y arnold se fue dejándolas solas

-ve Helga, es tu último día con Arnold-decía la asiática mientras se separaba de Helga -ve disfruta tu tarde y en verdad diviértete-

-Gracias Phoebe sacaré al melenudo de aquí es nuestra ultima tarde-

\- mañana aque hora sale su vuel0?-

-el mío a las 11, el de Arnold alas 6-

-ohhh!!! ya no se verán verdad-

-no Phoebs, ya no-

\- ve Helga- la abrazo por ultima ves

-adiós Phoebe mañana vas a despedirme ehh!!!-

-si helga hay estaré-

Fue a buscar a arnold y no lo encontró. y solo vio al mejor amigo de arnold que se dirigía asia el trampolín

-Gerald y arnold?-

-me comento, que te dijera, que lo vieras en la banca del parque-

-Gracias Gerald... por cierto, cabeza de cepillo, cuida ami hermana ehh!! Sino te sacaré los intestinos y me haré una amaca con ellos-

-ok!!! Helga no tienes que ser tan agresiva, aunque... debo admitir que se te extrañará, terror Pataki!!!-decia el moreno mientras subía al trampolín para tirarse un clavado.

Helga se cambió rápidamente y corrió asta encontrar a arnold en el parque. Hay estaba en la banca. Helga disminuyó su paso para parecer tranquila y no dar a conocer que venía corriendo, se acomodó su vestido y su moño

"Que patética debo verme... demonios porque??estoy asiendo esto,"

pensó y luego volvió a ver al chico rubio que la esperaba en la banca

"Hay a quien engañó me gusta el chico, y lo amo, me quiero ver bonita. Para el"

-hola melenudo, dijo cabeza de cepillo que te viera aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca aún lado de arnold

-si...veras- comenzó a sobarse el brazo y la nuca algo nervioso-te quiero dar esto- se sonrojo

Saco una foto de ellos dos abrazados, ella recordaba bien ese día, pues la foto la tomaron después de que el le pidiera, que fuera su novia.

-oh!!! Gracias arnold-

-quería ver si... bueno si... cambiábamos la foto de tu relicario por esta-

\- en verdad!!! Amm... si claro-

Saco su relicario que aún tenía la foto de arnold en pedazos y pegada con cinta adhesiva, saco la foto y puso la de ellos, era una foto de las instantáneas por lo que ella pensó que era la única que existía. La foto ya metida en el relicario Se miraba perfecta y muy bonita. A lo que Helga se sonrojó al ver lo perfectos que se miraban en su relicario.

-yo... quisiera... darte algo- se sobo la nuca la rubia

-no te preocupes helga yo tengo esto-Arnold Saco de su bolsillo un reloj dorado. Y al abrirlo se encontraba la misma foto que el le acababa de dar.-Gerald tomó dos fotos, ese día, sin darse cuenta, así... que... al menos no ... nos... olvidaremos- dijo algo triste y le dio un beso en la mejilla a helga.

A lo que helga se ruborizó y volteó a verlo, ambos estaban muy ruborizados.

y a pesar de ser novios aparte del beso del día que rescataron a sus padres, no avían intentado darse otro, por lo que lentamente se acercaron y aún con el rubor de sus mejillas se dieron un beso. Fue en beso tierno, tímido y dulce. Al separarse Helga se quitó el moño rosa que se deshizo en un listón y se lo entregó al chico.

\- Toma arnold, quiero que lo conserves -

\- tú listón??-

-si fue por el que... bueno... empezaste a gustarme, lo recuerdas dijiste "me gusta tu moño por que es rosa como tú ropa"-

-si lo recuerdo!!!... mmm- penso un momento y se quito su emblemática gorra azul -toma... en realidad esta gorra la recupere gracias a ti... así que... te la regalo-

Helga la tomó recordando cuánto batalló aquel día para conseguirla y ahora ya le pertenecía.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol su última puesta de sol juntos. Pues ala mañana siguiente partieron de Hillwood dejando ese día en su pasado, un pasado que asta la fecha recordaban cada 19 de junio.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Era 19 de junio por lo que este año avía caído en martes, un martes cotidiano para Helga. Mientras corría buscando las llaves de su camioneta, para poder ir a recoger a sus hijos ala escuela.

Helga avía vivido en Silicon Valley desde que salió de Hillwood, avía terminado su escuela primaria en "Cumberland elementary school". Estudio secundaria en "Sunnyvale middle school" para después entrar ala universidad de "Stanford" donde conoció a su esposo Roger Smith con el cual tenía ya dies años de casada y 3 lindos niños rubios dos barones uno de 8 años de nombre Arnold (precisamente llevaba el nombre de su primer amor ya que al ver a su hijo el día que nació no pudo evitar recordarlo ya que su hijo avía nacido con unos hermosos ojos verdes) y el segundo de 5 llamado Mathew y una niña de 3 llamada Rachel.

Aún así cada 19 de junio, no podía evitar recordar a su primer amor, Arnold Shortman.

Y ponerse nerviosa, ya que ella jamás avía comentado a nadie, lo que era Arnold en su vida. los únicos que sabían eso se encontraban a miles de kilómetros lejos, y ella jamás sintió la confianza de contar nada de eso a nadie, era el secreto mejor guardado de su corazón, ni siquiera su esposo sabía algo de eso.

-Rachel viste mis llaves, corazón se nos ara tarde, ya saldrán tus hermanos-

-mami no pome tus aves-

-tome!! Amor y son llaves no aves- le decía Helga mientras recogía los juguetes de Rachel de la sala - aqui están. Vámonos -cargo a la pequeña que lleva un hermoso vestido rosa y un listón como los que ella solía usar en su pelo.

CDMX

Arnold no avía dejado de ver aquel reloj que igual le recordaba la belleza de lo que era el amor.

-y bien tenemos un acuerdo- decía el juez al Señor Shortman

-si tenemos un acuerdo- decía el abogado de Arnold

-perfecto entonses firme aquí Señor Shortman-

Arnold firmaba y miraba por última ves a su esposa y trataba de recordar en que momento avía llegado hasta aquí. En que momento su matrimonio avía fracasado y en que momento avía dejado de creer en el amor.

Desde que salió de Hillwood Arnold y sus padres se avían asentado en Chiapas donde arnold avía pasado gran parte de su juventud, alos 18 años Miles decidió enviar a su hijo ala Ciudad de México para que estudiara en la Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Mexico (UNAM) en un viaje de práctica conoció a su esposa Fernanda Mitre con quien avía estado casado 6 años y ahora sería su ex. Tuvieron una única niña llamada Helga a petición de Arnold, pues su pequeña tenía una característica muy peculiar pues tenía una pequeña uniceja de tono café muy claro en su frente no era como el de aquella rubia que avía significado el primer amor en su vida, Pero le recordaba a ella.

-entonces señora Mitré, sede la patria potestad de la pequeña Helga Shortman Mitre de 2 años de edad al padre?- pregunto el juez a Fernanda a lo que ella le comentó algo al oído a su abogado que contestó

-si, La Niña se queda al cuidado de su padre con derecho de visita con su madre únicamente en vacaciones largas-

Arnold sonrío y sintió alivio al escuchar ese si, el no quería otra cosa masque asu niña con el.


	2. 19 de junio

Silicon Valley

Helga llegó algo retrasada por sus hijos ala escuela, lo cual no era normal, ella siempre llegaba puntual.

\- Arnold y tu hermano!! -

Un niño rubio de pelo lacio y talle normal also la mirada, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes grisáceos. Con una mirada aburrida, por el tiempo que tenía esperando, tenía unos audífonos bests, en uno de sus oídos, así que al escuchar a su mamá los bajo y contesto de mala gana

-en la enfermería Helga!!! Se puso a vomitar por toda la cafetería, ala hora del almuerzo... y porque apenas vienes llegaré tarde ami práctica de béisbol-

Helga rodó los ojos, y estacionó la camioneta, sacó a Rachel de su asiento, y camino asia donde estaba sentado el Niño rubio.

-en primera jovencito, soy tu mamá así que háblame con respeto, de un año para acá no me respetas en lo más mínimo, y en segunda porque no estás con Mathew?-

El Niño roló los ojos y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila con enojo y frustración.

-perdon mamá, es solo que...- penso un momento -noo no es nada - se froto la frente -no estoy con Mathew, porque no quería oírlo llorar, me pone de malas -

-vamos a ver que tiene tu hermano- le decía Helga mientras le quitaba la mochila al niño para cargarla.

Estando ya en el pasillo por donde se encontraba la enfermería, Helga dejaba al niño cuidando a la pequeña Rachel. y pasaba ala enfermería a ver a su pequeño hijo.

-buenas tardes puedo pasar-

-adelante señora Smith-

-hola pequeño ángel- decía mientra se agachaba y se quitaba un mechón rebelde de la cara - te sientes muy mal-

Un niño robusto de hermosos ojos azules y pelo igual al que su hermano mayor, la miro con ternura y le poso una mano en su cara.

-si!!! Mami -

La enfermera miró el cuadro y contestó

-estará bien solo se atragantó comiendo budín de chocolate, verdad Mathew?-

-no... no!!! mamá, moriré eso lo sé-

-solo ocupa caminar para que circule bien su sistema digestivo, eso es todo y en unas horas se sentirá mejor-Le decía la enfermera mientras, le daba unas hojas a firmar.

-Estará bien entonces - decía Helga preocupada y cruzada de brazos.

-si solo deve caminar y alejarse del budín, es un niño muy listo pero no lo suficientemente para alejarse del budín-

Helga firmó los papeles y le ordenó al Niño que recibiera sus cosas

-ok pequeño toma tus cosas vámonos-

Saliendo de la enfermería todos subieron ala camioneta Helga conducía y los niños peleaban en la parte de atrás

-mama, Rachel está tocándome -decia Mathew alejando a su hermanita y arrebatándole los audífonos a Arnold, tratando de alejarlos de su hermano.

-Mamá, Mathew no me da mis audífonos- gritaba Arnold a su mamá mientras forcejeaba con su hermano y miraba por la ventana alo que solo dijo -mama, ya te pasaste el campo de béisbol mi práctica!!!-

Helga reaccionó en ese momento como si la hubieran sacado del trance en el que iba.

-lo siento cariño, discúlpame estoy muy distraída este día-

Su hijo era muy inteligente y a decir verdad muy observador -ya lo noté mamá, te pones como la abuela Mirian después de aver tomado alcohol y te pierdes en tu mundo. pero siempre lo haces unos días antes de que salgamos de vacaciones, porque mamá?-

-ahhh... sii... no me avía dado cuenta perdón hijo- se sonrojo y condució asia la práctica de su hijo.

Ella sabía exactamente porque estaba tan distraída, y todo se resumía a un pequeño objeto dorado que ya hacía en su bolsa. el cual a pesar de los años siempre le acompañaba, en el que ya hacia La foto de dos niños rubios abrazados.

"Me pregunto dónde estará en estos momento el cabeza de balón"

CDMX

Arnold llegaba ala casa de su ex cuñada a recoger a Helga su pequeña niña de dos años, de cabello castaño claro, y ojos color almendra, que hacía un juego tierno con su uniceja, y su piel, ya que no era clara, sino un tono media clara, que lucia bien con el rosado de sus mejillas.

-hola María..vengo por helga me dijo tu hermana que aquí la recogiera- decia mientras buscaba con la mirada ala pequeña

-también me dijo fernanda que ya tenía su maleta lista-

A pesar de todas las cosas que avía sufrido con esa familia jamás dejo de ser amable y un optimista empedernido, pensando que la relación cambiaría.

-si aquí está el pequeño demonio- le decía Maria mientras abría la puerta para que pudiera ver mejor el interior.

La Niña salió corriendo vistiendo un hermoso trajecito lila con una cinta en la cabeza a modo de diadema que la hacía lucir linda y bastante tierna.

-papi!!! Papi!! -le decía mientras le estiraba las manos para que la cargara.

-hola princesa, mi dulce niña, vengo por ti- le decía mientras la cargaba y soltaba unas lágrimas -por fin después de dos meses sin verte-

-hay no inventes Arnold!!!! no pasó tanto tiempo, como eres exagerado y dramático- le decía, su ex cuñada que aún estaba parada en la puerta.

-me darías su maleta por favor-

-Toma - le entregaba una maleta color morada -por cierto, cambiar tu apartamento y esa pensión, por tener la patria potestad de Esta niña, siento que a sido la tontería más grande del mundo-

-creo que yo soy el único que decidirá esa parte, por mi hija doy lo que sea-

-y estás 100% que es tuya?- dijo maria riendo

Arnold por fin avía perdido su pose de chico bueno y le contestó molesto -tú hermana puede quedarse con mi apartamento, mi dinero y asta el carro si quiere pero jamás tendrá mi vida y mi vida es esta niña, apartamento puedo comprarme otro, dinero!!! -decía mientras reía a carcajada sarcástica -no olvides que soy uno de los catedráticos más importante del país y que tengo Ami cargo por ahora el museo de antropología e historia, el carro asta con las manos en la cintura se lo entregó me quieren hacer la vida cansada ahora, que gane no!!!... quieren meter esa idea en mi mente pero no lo lograrán, lo único que realmente me importa es ella, porque no hay nada en este mundo que la iguale aún no puedo creer que sean tan interesadas y cambien a un ángel por unos cuantos pesos, que ahora que lo veo me salió barato desasearme de un par de harpias como ustedes-

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor tan molesto que no se percató que fernanda estaba escuchando todo

-que Arnold Shortman no tienes unos cheques que firmar-

-Mira quien habla la más grande de las zorras, dime que se siente acostarse con todos los directivos de la sociedad mexicana de antropología- decía cada ves más molesto -la verdad nose porque pierdo mi tiempo y saliva hablando contigo o con ustedes- volteó a ver a maria y continuo -más nose en que momento me dejé envolver con una persona sin escrúpulos como tú, crees que tu belleza lo es todo- Fernanda mitre era una mujer muy bella de tés morena clara ;ojos chocolate y pelo chino; con un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría.-la belleza real de las personas está en su interior y el tuyo fernanda está podrido y espero seas muy feliz y no nos vuelvas a molestar ami y ami hija-

Fernanda rio tan fuertemente que, hizo que Arnold se desconcertará

\- la curioso aquí Arnold Shortman, es que mi hermana tiene razón, no se si en verdad es tu hija, y si lo es... la verdad no me arrepiento de los malos tratos, la tube porque me obligaste, cuando encontraste esa prueba en mi Cajon, asumiste que era tuya, pero la realidad es que jamás supe de quién es, jamás quise niños en mi vida, babean se ensucian son asquerosos y huelen feo, tu eras el idealista de la familia feliz-

-no podrías sorprenderme más- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente -crees que eso me importa, padre es el que cría cuida y protege, no el que engendro, porque para engendrar cualquier idiota puede hacerlo ve tu caso-

Se subió al elevador muy molesto dejando ala chica echa una fiera por su contestación de arnold, bajo al estacionamiento, donde acomodó ala pequeña, la cual se había quedado dormida durante el altercado verbal. - no te preocupes, princesa ya nadie te tratará mal. ya está papi contigo- le decía mientras la aseguraba en su asiento especial.

"Como hubiera sido si otra hubiera sido tu mami"

Saco el reloj dorado que perteneció a su abuelo el cual estaba abrazado a un listón rosa y aún estaba esa foto, la misma foto que helga aún conservaba en su relicario. No pudo evitar pensar en la rubia, y aquella pesadilla que en aquel entonces era lo peor del mundo, si en un futuro se casaba con Ella -recuerdo que una ves, soñé que estaba casado con ella, pero juro hija que preferiría eso a lo que ahora vivimos- guardo el reloj en el bolsillo y cerro la puerta del carro. Subió al asiento del piloto, puso en marcha el auto y prendió la radio. El locutor empezó hablar.

-Pues bueno eso fue caifanes, con la célula que explota, recuerden usar su paraguas porque hay pronóstico de lluvia, hoy es martes 19 de junio, y son las 4 de la tarde están en la estación mas prendida, los dejo con la unión y su canción falso amor cover de la canción que en inglés lleva por título Tainted Love-

(Dame un beso y dime adiós)

Me haces sentir que tengo, que huir

que tengo, que salir

del dolor inmenso que está causando en mí.

Tu amor ya no tiene solución

y si pierdo la razón es de darle vueltas sin poder dormir.

Una vez fui hacia tí (Ahhhhh)

ahora me voy de tí.

Este amor envenenado

es todo lo que tú me has dado

ni una lagrima vales de amor.

Falso amor

Arnold se sorprendido por la fecha. Y la canción.

"Helga mi helga... que estarás haciendo ahora?... ya decía que hoy te e pensado mucho... maldita canción hasta la radio me recuerda que siempre me equivoco en el amor...hubiera pasado lo mismo contigo?"

Pensaba arnold mientras recordaba aquel sueño donde aseguraba que helga era mala, ahora lo veía mejor, prefería a esa helga, ala helga floja y desinteresada pero fiel, que a la zorra de esposa que le tocó.

Ese pensamiento, de mejor averse casado con helga, se convirtió en un deseo que se empezaba a arraigar en su corazón, después de 20 años aún pensaba en ella, pues para el, ella era irreemplazable y significaba su primer amor y a pesar de aver conocido muchas mujeres, ninguna lo hizo sentir esa sensación extraña que sintió cuando por fin asepto que le gustaba helga, y asta cuando pensaba en ella lo sentía.

"Si que estoy loco, Helga y yo..(rio levemente)"

Silicon Valley

Avía llamado ya más de 10 veces al celular de su esposo y no contestaba.

"Bueno que piensa, este mequetrefe, que no contesta, llamaré a su oficina"

-hola qué tal , buenas tardes me podría comunicar ala oficina de Roger Smith- esperaba en línea mientras miraba su reloj- no hay nadie? No está ni su asistonta?... ok bueno... amm gracias volveré a llamar a su celular Gracias" colgó el teléfono y pensó

"Ok helga, no alucines quizás esta ocupado en algo importante, pero porque demonios no contesta el celular, hay si es lo que creo que es lo matare, con mis propias manos... así la laptop, está sincronizada con la del trabajo, podré ver si tenía reunión hoy."

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al estudio cuando llegó al pasillo de las recámaras, notó que la escalera que va para el ático estaba abajo. La subió y encontró a Arnold con Mathew registrando una caja.

-que están haciendo pequeños enjendros-

Decía divertida pues así les llamaba de cariño, pero en son de burla cuando fingía estar enojada,

-nada mama- contestaron al unisolo

-Es que subí a buscar, una foto de cuando era bebé, la ocupo para la escuela, y recordé que aquí estaban los álbumes de fotos- dijo Arnold -por cierto, esta gorrita azul es mía o de Mathew- y le mostró aquella gorra azul.

Helga no avía visto esa gorra en años. la última vez que la avía visto fue cuando trasladó sus cosas, unos días antes de la boda con Roger. Tomo la gorra y la contemplo.

-no amor... (Dulcifico su voz al recordar de quien era) -es de alguien más... bueno bueno ya dejen aquí, yo tengo la foto, yo te la doy vamos para abajo a cenar, lávense las manos, y Arnold baja a Rachel por favor está en su alcoba- les decía mientras empujaba a los niños fuera del ático, cuando los empezó a ver que bajaban la escalera, regreso ala caja a ver su contenido. En la caja estaban sus diarios de poesía la gorra de Arnold y muchas cosas que anteriormente formaban un altar un guante de béisbol y también una pelota, observó la gorra y pensó.

"Mi cabeza de balón... porque aún me pone nerviosa este día? quisiera saber cómo estás? Si te casaste? si aún estás bien ? Ohh Arnold aún veo el atardecer y recuerdo la brisa de ese día como si mi corazón albergara la esperanza de que te verá de nuevo, mi musa y mi inspiracion." Sacudió su cabeza "que rayos estoy pensando, enserio Helga? Arnold? Bueno qué pasa conmigo debo dejar de fantasear"

Metió todo de regreso ala caja y corrió asta su bolso donde saco el relicario que observó por última ves

-Debo madurar, eso es cosas para niños de prepa soy una señora casada y con hijos en que demonios pienso tengo 31 años-

Y lo llevo al ático para guardarlo con todas las demás cosas.

"En la vida no siempre se obtiene lo que uno espera" empezó a recordar el sueño en el que se casaba con arnold "mi destino nunca fuiste tú, espero estes bien donde quiera que estes, pero creo debo ya dejar de pensar en ti"

Guardo el relicario y todo dentro de la caja y bajo ala cosina. Una ves abajo les sirvió la cena a los niños y fue al estudio a revisar la laptop de Roger, la prendió y revisó la agenda buscando la fecha, tenía un pequeño recordatorio en rojo. "Vue hotel".

"Que demonios, tengo que ir a ver qué rayos, significa esto"

Agarro el teléfono y llamo a Olga

-Olga... hola hermana... necesito un favor... podrías venir a casa a cuidar a los niños tengo que salir urgente-

-Gracias en verdad lo agradeceré-

\- ok porfavor date prisa-

Colgó el teléfono y fue a tratar de relajarse, entro en la cocina, lo más calmo que pudo para no espantar a los niños.

\- Tia Olga vendrá un ratito a cuidarlos está bien-

\- Tia Olga!!!! - dijeron los chicos al unísono

-no mamá me apachurra mis cachetes y eso me enfada- dijo Mathew

-Ami me cae bien es divertida, por cierto mama puede venir Scarlett a jugar video juegos- decía Arnold mientras comía su estofado

-está bien, llamaré ala mamá de Scarlett, -

Llamo ala casa de la mejor amiga de su hijo pidiendo permiso, pero contestó el papá. y En eso sonó el timbre de la casa, Helga colgó la llamada y abrió la puerta una rubia, delgada de al menos unos 42 años estaba en la puerta con una Niño de la edad de Arnold. Olga tenía un único hijo de tb ocho años producto de una inseminacion que se practicó para poder ser madre, El Niño era muy parecido a su mamá, rubio, ojos azules y delgado, Taylor saludo e ingreso ala casa a buscar alos niños.

-Gracias Olga en verdad, te los encargo viene en camino Scarlett espero no tardar-

\- ok hermanita pero qué pasa?

\- te explico luego si- tomo las llaves del carro y salió.

Condujo asta donde estaba ese hotel, ella trataba de tranquilizarse por lo que prendió la radio y hay estaba esa canción que Arnold Shortman avía escuchado solo que en versión inglés y cantada por Marilyn Manson.

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

I've lost my lights

I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love

Tainted love..

Al llegar al hotel, en la recepción pregunto por Roger Smith, a lo que la encargada dijo que si que efectivamente se encontraba en la habitación 345. Helga subió al tercer piso aún con la canción sonando en su cabeza, no sabía porque, pero una mala corazonada la sumía en angustia, al llegar al número 345, respiro y se dispuso a llamar ala puerta. La voz de su esposo se escuchó.

-si quien-

Eso desoló a helga, y solo contestó por impulso y sacando asu vieja helga acosadora, recordando cuantas veces de niña fingía ser una persona diferente para poder entrar a cualquier lugar, contestó. -servició ala habitación cortesía del hotel-

Al abrirse la puerta, Helga experimentó el más profundo dolor que pudiera aver sentido, sacando a esa helga que lleva más de 20 años escondida, rabia, cólera y desilusión se apoderaron de ella, lo que vio no tenía nombre.


	3. Operacion papas

Una mujer de pelo negro y tés clara estaba en la cama tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo, y su marido, el marido de de Helga solo tenía puestos sus bóxer, el cuadro se explicaba solo.

-helga qué haces aquí -

-que hago, que crees que hago idiota, venir a cerciorarme, que me engañabas- volteó a ver ala mujer con la que estaba lo que le causó más repulsión puesto que era la mama de Scarlett, (bueno la madrastra, pero avía cuidado de Scarlett desde que tenía dos meses de nacida.)

\- no puedo creer esto... desde cuando par de idiotas me engañan-

-no noo helga noo es lo que tú crees-

Helga cerró su puño y lo aterrizó en la cara de Roger -eres un hijo de puta, desde cuando me engañas, y con la mama de Scarlett , es la mamá de la mejor amiga de tu hijo dime en que demonios estabas pensando Roger.-

-helga yo-decia la peli negra

-mira lynette, mejor cállate,como pudieron hacerle eso a los niños a tu marido a mi, y tu que te las dabas de muy señora perfección mi matrimonio es perfecto, soy la mejor madre pues adopte ala hija Andrews, mi marido es perfecto, me dan asco... a ti no te quiero volver a ver nunca, y tu- volteó a ver a Roger que se acomodaba la mandíbula porque el golpe, se la lastimó, en los 10 años que tenían casados jamás avía visto a esa helga que ya asia amenazante y enojada frente a él -por lo que ami me concierne ya no vivirás en mi casa y quiero el divorcio- se quitaba su anillo de matrimonio y se lo arrojó ala cara

-Helga solo fue un desliz ella no significa nada-le decía Roger mientras se arrodillaba y trataba de regresarle el anillo- déjame explicarte- a lo que la rubia volvió a cerrar el puño y se lo aterrizó en el rostro y salió de hay.

Corrió asta el auto donde después de aver aguantado tanto su llanto, soltó a llorar no pudo aguantarlo más, le dolía lo que acababa de ver eran 10 años, de los cuales no sabía en que momento, su esposo avía cambiado de opinión, puso en marcha el auto y condujo sin rumbo en silencio.

Casa de Helga

En la casa de Helga tres niños de 8 años tramaban un plan, pues pensaban que era lo que podían hacer para cambiar cierta situación que los atormentaba.

-encontré en el ático una caja, tenía muchas libretas rosas con poesía- decía Arnold, a Scarlett y Taylor -pero nada que, me diga algo, de algún ex novio o algo, aparte que mi mamá me encontró y me saco del ático- se dejo caer en uno de los sillones puff de su cuarto.

\- yo encontré, ala ex novia de mi papá- sacaba una foto y se las mostraba -se ven felices, y le pregunté a papá, si alguna ves avía querido a alguien aparte de mamá? pero contestó que no, y como aún no sabe que Lynette, me dijo que no soy su hija, pues no quise averiguar más-

-porque no simplemente les dicen a sus padres lo que saben- decía Taylor mientras jugaba con un cubo rubik

-Es que no nos van a creer T - decía arnold sumiéndose más en su sillón

-entonces primo, a revisar una por una esas libretas- decía Taylor decidido

-si Arnold, tres pares de ojos ven mejor que uno- dijo Scarlett

-está bien vamos-

Los tres niños salieron del cuarto y corrieron asta ver el lazo de la escalera del ático que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Arnold se subió en su primo a modo de caballito y jalo la cuerda, Scarlett la atrapó la escalera corrediza y la fue bajando poco a poco para que no hiciera ruido, una ves que lo lograron, entraron al ático y empezaron a buscar la caja.

-aqui está chicos-

La abrieron y empezaron a sacar las libretas y leerlas. La mayoría de la poesía que avían leído asta ahora era de la luna un chico de cabellos como el sol asta que Taylor leyó algo que le causó algo de gracia.

Oh Arnold,

Pasión de santidad en este loco

Y torcido mundo en que vivimos, 

Que bien me siento,

Cuando estas cerca de mi,

Olvido mis penas,

Cuando la esencia de tu dulce voz llena el aire,

Siento paz paz verdadera.

-miren chicos, Arnold tu mamá si que te ama- decía Taylor mientras reía

Arnold se acercó a su primo y leyó , en eso Scarlett seguía revisando la caja, vio la pequeña gorra azul y la tomo, abajo de ella se encontraba el relicario de Helga, con la foto de un par de niños abrazados, El Niño de la foto lleva la gorra azul que ahora estaba en sus manos, era la misma, de eso no cabía duda por lo que se sorprendió y llamo a los niños.

-Arnold, Taylor miren lo que encontré-

Scarlett agarro el relicario y se lo dio a arnold, el cual lo observo y después le entrego la gorra, el sabía que la gorra no era de el o su hermano por lo que le avía dicho su mamá, abrió el relicario y encontró una inscripción que decía.

"Arnold mi alma 

siempre estás en mi corazón

te amo 

Helga G. Pataki"

-creo que hayamos lo que buscábamos- dijo Taylor

-Arnold?? - decia Scarlett con mucha intriga

-Arnold?? Creen... que me llamo así por el- observo la foto, El Niño de la foto tenía una extraña cabeza, ojos verdes y era rubio, reconoció a su mamá y miro lo feliz que estaba. -quien será el chico??-

\- no lose- dijo Taylor y busco más en la caja y encontró unos anuarios la mayoría pertenecían a Silicon Valley solo uno pertenecía a una primaria que nunca avían escuchado. Lo ojeo y encontró a su tía, y al chico de cabeza extraña.

-Mira Arnold, es mi tia-

\- y ay está el chico- dijo Scarlett

-Arnold P, Shortman, Creo que ya tenemos un nombre ahora averigüemos que encontramos en internet- dijo arnold guardando todo y llevándose el relicario, la gorra y el anuario con el.

CDMX

Arnold habla con su mamá, y sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando. La tecnología avía superado todo y ahora se podían hacer video llamadas, así que estaba en una video llamada con su madre que se encontraba en Brasil con su papá

\- ponme ala pequeña quiero verla, hay Arnold es hermosa, y que has pensado hacer- le decía Stella a su hijo

-regresar a Hillwood, mamá e tratado de contactar a Gerald pero no lo encuentro aparte de que no lo veo desde que mis abuelos murieron, se que su mamá aún vive hay, así que hablaré con ellos mientras arreglo la casa de mis abuelos- decía mientras alejaba el celular de Helga que estaba dormida.

-hijo desearía estar contigo en estos momentos se que nos necesitas, pero en cuanto entreguemos el ciclo de la universidad de Brazil, pediremos cambia a Stanford-

-me párese muy bien, pues... volveré a llamar a los Johanssen-

-y te vas cuando?? -

\- en cuanto entregue las instalaciones del museo mamá-

-ok hijo cuida mucho a helga, y espero verlos pronto, mantenme al tanto de cuando se vallan por favor-

\- si mama, y gracias por escuchar-

\- amor, siempre estaré para escucharte-

-adios mama-

-adios-

Arnold tomo el teléfono de casa para volver a llamar a los Johanssen, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tratar de contactar a Gerald, pero tampoco. Tomo su laptop y empezó a navegar en la red entrando a su Facebook, tenía en su lista de amigos a unos cuantos ex amigos entre ellos Gerald a lo que decidió mandar un msj por Facebook.

" hola Gerald, e tratado de contactarte se que tengo más de diez años que no hablamos, pero en verdad ocupo saber de ti, se que me aleje pero en verdad, fueron por cosas que espero poder platicarte ojalá estén bien tu y Phoebe, cuídense los quiero"

Más tardo en escribir en lo que Gerald estaba escribiendo...

"Hermano que gusto saber de ti, obvio no estoy enojado que te hace pensar eso, la verdad yo siempre, te marcaba pero tu novia me colgaba diciendo que no estabas o que salías de viaje, valla viejo si que tienes una novia especial, al parecer no quiere compartirte hermano"

Arnold sintió alivio al leer eso por lo que le escribió

"Si lo sé, ya no estoy, con ella, me divorcié, por lo que estoy pensando en regresar a Hillwood, se que ustedes están en brooklyn, y pues sabes que la casa de mis abuelos esta sola y deshabitada, por eso quería ver si podría llegar con tus padres, llevo ami hija de dos años conmigo y no me gustaría llegara a un lugar así"

"Claro que si viejo, de echo nosotros vamos para la semana que entra Phoebe tomará vacaciones y yo también así que iremos de visita será un gusto verlos, y puedo ayudarte a arreglar sunset arms"

"Gracias eso me dará gusto"

"Te paso mi teléfono el otro ya no lo tengo"

Arnold guardo su laptop y sintió más alivio al saber que aún contaba con su mejor amigo.

CASA DE HELGA

-encontré en internet al señor, pero solo dise que es un catedrático de Mexico de la universidad nose que-decía Taylor- pero es el mismo de la foto de tu mamá, mira- le pasaba la tablet a su primo

-sii tiene que ser el, mira es un teléfono, y si llamamos- comentaba mientras miraba a Scarlett

-yo digo que esperemos no sabemos, bien que pasará y si no es el-

-ohh vamos Scar tiene el mismo tipo de cabeza, la verdad yo ya me arte de que mi papá le esté viendo la cara ami mama con la "tuya", o tu no-

\- no es mi mamá y si yo también, ya me canse sólo quiero ver feliz a mi papá, trabaja tanto como para que lo esté engañando mi madrastra-

-miren chicos, se que realmente tienen un drama familiar pero insisto díganles a sus padres, en verdad es mejor...- Taylor no pudo terminar su frase porque escuchó gritar a su mamá.

Los chicos se miraron asustados y corrieron para ver por las escaleras, en las cuales ya estaban Mathew y Rachel observando el cuadro. Helga avía regresado a casa y lloraba por lo que Arnold quería bajar a ver que pasaba pero su primo y su mejor amiga lo detuvieron. Olga abrazaba a Helga y la llevaba ala cocina,

-no puedo creerlo en verdad, maldito hijo de gran... -

Helga hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio, y señalaba hacia el techo. como en manera de señalar a los niños que podrían escuchar.

-es que no puedo creer lo que me dices con la mamá de Scarlett- decía mientras ponía la cafetera para preparar café

-está aquí La Niña?-

-si Arnold, Taylor y Scarlett están arriba jugando desde que te fuiste- decía Olga mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-como pudo?-se puso las manos en la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas

-hay hermanita bebe, me partes el corazón, yo tampoco me explico como pudo engañarte, tú que has dejado mucho por el - Olga en verdad se sentía mal de ver a su hermana tan triste -quieres que me quede aquí con ustedes- le pasó una mano sobre su espalda a modo de consuelo.

La relación de Helga con su hermana era muy unida, después de la adolescencia. Helga comprendió muchas cosas de Olga por lo que ella por fin dejó entrar a su hermana en su vida.

\- si por favor- dijo helga mientras la abrazaba.

Todos los niños espiaban por la orilla de la puerta, de la cocina y avían escuchado la conversación, Arnold subió corriendo asu alcoba y pateó el primer sillón puff que ayo asu pasó.

-tranquiló bro- y lo abrazo Taylor- se que es difícil, pero la violencia, no es el camino-

-por eso quería, encontrar a alguien que realmente, hubiera amado a mi mamá, antes de que se enterara... porque no quería verla llorar- decía Arnold entre lágrimas de enojo que caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes y abrazaba a su primo.

Scarlett al ver a los chicos abrazados, también se abrazo a ellos a lo que ellos la abrazaron, Mathew y Rachel también hicieron lo mismo. Eran 5 niños inocentes que batallaban por comprender la complejidad del mundo adulto.

Al día siguiente Olga llevó a sus sobrinos ala escuela ya que su mamá, no se sentía bien. Taylor También Iva ala misma escuela solo que en salones distintos.

-yo pasaré por ustedes al rato ok, mis pastelitos-

-mama no somos comida- dijo Taylor enarcando una ceja

-hay pastelito es que para mi son adorables y hermosos, listo llegamos-

Los niños bajaron del auto pero antes de que Mathew saliera por completo tía Olga dijo -Mi beso, aver niños mi beso-

Los tres niños regresaron a darle un beso. Un poco avergonzados por cómo era la tía.

-los veo ala salida mis amores-

Se despidió y arrancó el carro, Arnold espero asta que llegara Scarlett. La Niña pelirroja venía corriendo su pelo ondulado se le miraba muy bonito y hacía un hermoso juego con sus ojos grises y las pecas de su cara.

-lo conseguí- decía jadeando, puesto que venía corriendo. era un poco llenita para su edad pero no dejaba de ser bonita.-llame esta mañana... cuando salió Lynette de casa... según me informaron... este es su número privado... dije que quería que dire una conferencia y Así sin más me lo dieron-

-llamaremos al rato- y guardo el papelito con el número en su bolsillo-y conseguiste contactar ala chica de la foto de tu papá-

\- no por desgracia no tengo más que la foto- decía Scarlett mientras bajaba la mirada triste -otra cosa mi papá aún no sabe lo qué pasó ayer, hoy lo vi darle un beso a Lynette, cosa que me dio nauseas-

\- demonios... ya se!!!! mandaré un WhatsApp al número alo mejor me contestan-

-será mejor que entremos, chicos- Taylor los empujaba hacia la escuela.

CASA DE HELGA

Helga empacaba todas las cosas de su marido y las metía en cajas, mientras lloraba, odiaba sentirse así vulnerable y engañada.

"Que fue lo qué pasó?? porque,porque??

Helga buscaba algo que le diera consuelo pero no encontraba la forma, asta que recordó el relicario, subió al ático a buscarlo pero no lo ayo.

"Recuerdo que subí al ático y aquí lo dejé,o estaría tan distraída, que no note en que caja lo deje?... hay no, no puede ser, genial lo perdí... bueno, no que me iba a comportar como señora... creo que esto que me paso es mi pago... si mi pago!! Quien iba a amar a alguien como yo, era demasiado bueno para ser real"

guardo todo y regreso a su habitación triste no noto que la gorra y el anuario faltaban en la caja.

ESCUELA PRIMARIA CUMBERLAND

era la hora del almuerzo por lo que los tres niños se sentaron juntos a enviar ese mensaje al número que les dieron, los tres pensaban que escribir para contactar al profesor Arnold P. Shortman.

\- escribe hola qué tal soy Arnold Smith y creo que le gustabas ami mama- decía T mientras reía - no mejor soy hijo de Helga G. Pataki, y ando buscándole novio hahahah-

-no seas zopenco T esto es en serio, nose que poner-

\- que te parece, buenas profesor Shortman, soy de Hillwood y sabemos que es un gran egresado de la escuela pública 118, puedo entrevistarlo vía FaceTime..., así no corres riesgo de verlo en persona y que no resulte ser al que buscamos aparte no nos ponemos en peligro- agregó Scarlett

\- y si mejor vamos a Hillwood y averiguamos más- Agrego T

\- es viajar casi asta Seattle o Portland está por hay no?- se preguntaba Scarlett

Arnold miro el relicario de su mamá y dijo -no es ponernos en riesgo, y quiero ami mamá feliz, mas no preocupada- tomo su celular y escribió un simple "hola buenos días profesor Shortman" los niños se quedaron viendo el teléfono esperando contestación.

CDMX

Arnold estaba dando desayuno ala pequeña Helga, cuando sonó su celular, no conocía el remitente por lo que lo abrió, observo la lada y cayó en cuenta que era de Estados Unidos.

"Quien podrá ser, no e avisado que voy para aya, y no es el número de Gerald, tampoco es de Jamie O"

"Hola,buenos días profesor Shortman"

Arnold siguió pensando de quien podría ser el número, y que supieran que era un profesor, y más que nada que la lada era procedente de Estados Unidos, Arnold solo texteo

"Hola qué tal buenos días, con quien tengo el gusto"

ESCUELA PRIMARIA CUMBERLAND

Los tres niños se sorprendieron al ver la contestación estaban por fin, hablando con el chico de cabeza extraña y que pertenecía al relicario de su mamá, el trío sonrió y empezaron a saltar de gusto, porque al fin su plan tenía forma.

\- que le ponemos ahora- decía Scarlett

-ya se dijo Arnold- saco el relicario de su mamá y le tomó una foto, al pie de la foto solo texteo

"Reconoce a estos niños, en verdad es importante que hablemos con usted. Es referente ala niña de la foto"

\- crees que funcione primo? -

-Tiene que funcionar T -

Los niños esperaron la contestación.

CDMX

Arnold jugaba con su pequeña cuando sonó su cel de nuevo, con un mensaje del número desconocido, así que abrió el msj, y su corazón dio un vuelco total pues le avía llegado una foto. Una foto que el conocía ala perfección, era la misma foto que el cargaba con sigo, la foto ala que últimamente le daba alivio y consuelo, solo que está estaba dentro de un relicario, el cual tenía 20 años sin ver. Arnold intrigado y emocionado llamo al número.

\- si... bueno quién eres.. eres Helga o como obtuviste ese relicario-

Arnold abrió la boca y como si hubiera visto un fantasma se quedó petrificado al teléfono.


	4. Helga G Pataki

ESCUELA PRIMARIA CUMBERLAND

\- no soy helga, profesor ... soy su hijo Arnold Smith... y me gustaría hablar con usted respecto Ami mamá.-

\- no puedo creerlo en verdad eres su hijo??- decía Arnold Shortman del otro lado de la línea, estaba sorprendido sabía que podía tener hijos, pero? como era que el pequeño sabía de él?

-si profesor es urgente que hable con usted-

\- dime hijo, en que puedo ayudarte-

\- save quienes son los chicos de la foto?

\- claro somos tu mamá y yo cuando asistíamos ala escuela primaria?-

-en donde se encuentra ahora profesor??? , en verdad es importante que lo veamos en persona-

\- por que Es tan importante-

\- bueno vera... amm ...quiero... evitar ... que mi mamá... se suma en una deprecion- por lo que El Niño recordó, porque su abuela era como era, el sabía de sobra la historia de sus abuelos, y del por que asta la fecha la abuela era una alcohólica. el averse dado cuenta que el abuelo, en su época no fue un buen esposo y la engañó, sumió en un alcoholismo muy feo a su abuela tanto que se olvidaba que existía su hija, y asta la fecha no sabía su abuela si su hija se llamaba Helga o Olga, no quería que pasara eso con su mama. por eso El Niño no había dicho nada cuando en el cumpleaños de Su mejor amiga, vieron asu padre besando ala mamá de Scarlett, estaban junto alas escaleras y casi se comían literalmente, lo que a los niños le causó repulsión y asco, pero no fueron detectados por sus respectivos padres, por lo que solo se alejaron de hay y le contaron a Taylor. y los tres empezaron un proyecto de investigación para seguir a sus padres, asta que confirmaron que en efecto sus padres ya tenían rato engañando a Helga y Andrew, eso hizo que la relación con su padre se fuera a pique en si no se llevaba bien con el, lo que descubrió hizo que se llevaran aún peor.

-y como supiste de mi?? Quien te dio mi número?? La voz del profesor lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo contestar por que El timbre de la escuela avía sonado por lo que Taylor y Scarlett apresuraban a Arnold

\- lo siento, tengo que entrar a clases, podría llamarle por FaceTime más al rato, en verdad tengo que colgar-por lo que El Niño colgó su celular y corrió a su clase.

CDMX

Arnold se quedó con muchas dudas en su cabeza quien era El Niño?? Y como avía obtenido su teléfono?? y sobre todo que era eso de la depresión de Helga?? Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Esa tarde Arnold entrego el museo y la rectoría de antropología en la universidad, se despidió de sus colegas y volvió a casa a esperar la llamada. El quería llamar pero en realidad no sabía que pasaría y si era una broma, solo espero en su casa a que lo contactara El Niño. Eran las siete de la noche cuando su teléfono sonó al aceptar, la llamada un niño rubio de ojos verdes grisáceos, nariz de bolita y una casi uniceja le sonrió.

\- profesor Shortman??-

Arnold lo miraba y no podía creerlo -si dime- el parecido con su mamá era excepcional, exactamente igual a helga a esa edad solo que sin las coletas y sin la uniceja, si tenía mucha ceja solo que no estaba unida del centro- como te llamas hijo?-

\- mi nombre es Arnold Smith y la llamada era para cerciorarnos que tenía la cabeza de balón, que buscábamos!!-

Arnold rio ante la referencia pues parecía que estaba oyendo a Helga decirle cabeza de balón

-cerciorarnos??- pregunto el profesor

-ahh si!! , mire quiero presentarle Ami equipo mis mejores amigos en el mundo, el es Taylor mi primo y ella es Scarlett mi mejor amiga desde el kínder- ambos niños saludaban

Arnold Shortman los miro y proceso lo que decía El Niño rubio, era valiente como su mamá, y muy decidido llevando a cabo planes para ver a los que amaba felices.

-Arnold Smith? Hahaha te llamas igual que yo - rio levemente pues al parecer tenían ideas iguales ya que su hija llevaba el nombre de Helga- a tu mamá la conocí en el kínder precisamente, la primera ves que la vi, la cubrí de la lluvia con mi paraguas, llevaba toda su ropa mojada y enlodada, apenas se alcanzaba a ver que era rosa y llevaba un hermoso listón rosa en su pelo, que le hacía juego a su vestimenta, se veía adorable por lo que solo pude decirle, "me gusta tu moño porque es rosa, como tú ropa"- arnold saco de su bolsillo el reloj abrazado al listón y lo extendió -este es el listón de tu mamá, me lo dio la última ves que nos vimos, teníamos 11 años cuando pasó eso, de echo ayer se cumplieron 20 años de la última ves que la vi -

El Niño rubio cayó en cuenta ayer avía sido 19 de junio ahora comprendía porque su mamá actuaba raro siempre los 19 de junio. El antropólogo continuo platicándoles de Helga G. Pataki

\- tú mamá era mi bullying personal, me molestaba todo el tiempo me llamaba cabeza de balón, camarón con pelos, zopenco, cabeza de chorlito. Bueno tenía un gran repertorio de insultos, pero también era mi ángel guardián, ella siempre estaba hay cuando la necesitaba como el día que me rompieron el corazón, el día que supe quien era realmente Ruth, ella salvo a mis padres y me ayudo a rescatar el barrio en el que vivimos, me dio mi primer beso,-se rio al recordar ese día en industrias futuro-me ayudo a entrar en el concurso para ir a San Lorenzo, trajo ala hija del Sr. Hyunh a casa para navidad, era excelente jugando béisbol y fútbol americano, aparte de que también bailaba válete y escribía poesía, asia altares extraños y tenía cintas de video mías, o eso decía mi amigo. Tu mamá no le tenía miedo a nada y curiosamente siempre se arriesgaba por mi, como cuando fuimos ala jungla y me defendió de uno de los hombres de La Sombra, golpeándolo con una engrapadora, Hahaha o cuando nos enfrentamos ala sombra- suspiró -ese día estuvimos apunto de morir.. y hay fue donde entendí que tu mamá me avía llevado asta hay, que había echo todo por mi, se había arriesgado y solo para verme feliz... si tu mamá es una gran Chica... Era ruda y ala ves tan frágil... ella fue mi primer amor... me costó admitirlo... pero amaba a tu mamá, fue mi primer amor... y creo asta la fecha el único amor real que e tenido y no puedo olvidar-

Al niño le agrado lo último sabía que avía encontrado al indicado, Arnold Shortman hablaba con mucho amor y anhelo al hacer memoria de todo lo que recordaba de la mamá del niño. mientras los niños estaban sorprendidos jamás pensaron que la mamá de Arnold Smith fuera así de asombrosa, o que Arnold Shortman fuera tan agradable.

El Niño rubio de ves en cuando miraba a Scarlett y trataba de recordar, la primera ves que se hicieron amigos, estaban en la sala de juegos y un bravucón le tiro su almuerzo, a lo que el pequeño Niño rubio se giró le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le dijo que ofreciera disculpas ala niña, El Niño sorprendido por la reacción de Arnold Smith ofreció disculpas y se alejó de hay y a partir de ese entonces Arnold y Scarlett fueron amigos.

la miro unos segundos y volvió a ver la tableta donde estaba el rostro del profesor Shortman, tenía una cabeza singular, literalmente parecía un balón, tenía ojos verdes y barba en la cara, su cabello lo peinaba asia atrás, y no tenía gorras o algo que le distinguiera. pero no encontraba el porqué su mamá le puso precisamente el mismo nombre.-entonces las libretas rosas, llenas de poesía te las escribió a ti??- pregunto El Niño algo intrigado.

-si es correcto, ella las escribía mientras estaba de bobo pensando en otra cosa, y solía mirarme de la misma manera, justo como ahora tú miras a La Niña que está a tu derecha- y Arnold Shortman señaló a Scarlett por lo que ambos niños se sonrojaron y se apartaron un poco, Taylor solo río y dijo.

\- ya se los avía dicho yo pero- se encogió de hombros y empezaron a reír

-dime una cosa como supiste de mi? Tu mamá te contó? Y quien les dio mi número privado? la verdad es que la curiosidad me está matando-

-la verdad es que mi mamá no habla casi nada de su pasado, como fue de niña o algo así, hallamos este relicario, la gorra y este anuario en una caja del ático quería saber más de mi mamá, más que nada su vida antes de papá, porque buscaba un amigo, un ex novio o alguien que la amara realmente- comento el chico algo triste

Arnold miro su gorra la gorra que llego a usar de Niño, de como prometieron ese día no perder contacto pero debido a las múltiples mudanzas de arnold y perder la dirección de Helga rompió esa promesa

\- a que te refieres, con que la amara realmente?- pregunto Arnold Shortman

\- Vera profesor, la señora Smith... mmm bueno como explicarlo...- Scarlett se mordía el labio

\- no profesor, el asunto aquí es más delicado de lo que cree por eso nos urge verlo. una pregunta más... es... usted... casado?-el Niño rubio preguntó directamente y a la ves algo desanimado.

Arnold sonrió débilmente y dijo -no soy divorciado, pero tengo una hija-

Los niños al escuchar eso sonrieron triunfantes pues parecía que la suerte les sonreía. Los niños estaban en casa de tía Olga por lo que helga no sabía del plan que estaban tramando y prosiguieron su llamada con el profesor, sin saber que en su casa Helga peleaba con su dolor interno.

CASA DE HELGA

Helga estaba muy desconsolada en su casa tenía una botella de vino tinto frente a ella. Ella nunca avía tomado pero quería olvidar, olvidar todo el dolor, desde que había nacido, jamás se había sentido amada, siempre la olvidaban, en la primaria la mayoría la odiaba y que decir de Arnold que jamás supo que estuvo ella hay. En la high school literalmente sus compañeros no sabían que existía.

Roger significó un cambio en la universidad porque a pesar de que ella no era como las otras chicas, es decir ella no vestía ala moda, o con minifaldas, shores cortos zapatitos o zapatillas, el se fijo en ella el fue su segundo novio después de Arnold.

10 años atrás

cuando lo conoció caminaba por la universidad en la noche vistiendo un Jersey de béisbol rosa de Los Yankees, unos vaqueros, sus converse rosas, y una gorra de béisbol. Helga aventaba su pelota de béisbol mientras la atrapaba con la mano, asta que sin querer Roger la empujó, pues le avían mandado un pase que hizo que chocara con la chica.

-oye tarado, ten más cuidado, fíjate por dónde vas- dijo la rubia levantándose del piso

-lo siento- decía Roger mientras recogían la gorra de la chica -Es que ese pase fue muy largo-

-si claro lo que tú digas tarado, dame eso- y le arrebató su gorra

-no te había notado eres nueva-

La rubia lo miro enfadada- es en serio, ahora pretenderás ligarme?- enarco una ceja-mira zopenco, no estoy interesada-

Pero a partir de hay Roger quedo un poco Curioso por la rubia, la seguía, la invitaba a comer. y poco a poco se gano ala rubia al ver lo solitaria que era, no fue difícil adentrarse en su vida, asta que logró su cometido, se metió más aya y se convirtió en su novio. Ella era virgen cuando se entregó a el, por lo que después ella quedó aún más prendida de el, para ella el era el único porque jamás supo de Arnold poco a poco fue olvidando su poesía, su convicción y lo que Arnold significaba en todo eso, si el la olvido por que ella no. solo vivía para Roger, unos días antes de Halloween se enteró que estaba embarazada por lo que Roger le dijo que se casaría con ella siempre y cuando solo se dedicara a él por lo que dejó la escuela, Roger supo manipularla bien y al no querer ser una chica fracasada y poder darle una familia a su bebé, accedió.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Se sirvió una copa y la contemplo. Ahora comprendía a Miriam y del por qué tomaba era fácil escapar al dolor, escapar del sufrimiento ya no quería sufrir, no quería vivir, para que vivir, si no hay quien te ame, la imagen de Roger con Lynette le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Le iba a dar un sorbo cuando miro la lonchería de Mathew, el listón de Rachel y un dies de Arnold en la nevera.

"Que va a pasar con mis hijos si me sumo en mi dolor? Quien los cuidará?"

Recordó su niñez otra ves, el de como Mirian para olvidar el dolor, la olvido a ella también. Era justo que por olvidar el dolor también olvide a sus hijos?, recordó el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada de su pequeño Arnold, cuando supo de su embarazo de Mathew y cuando sin pensarlo ya estaba vomitando de Rachel, no podía hacerles eso, ellos significaban más, que todo el dolor de su patética vida.

Tomo la copa y la aventó. La copa chocó contra el fregadero, y se quebró en mil pedazos, salpicando con su líquido al rededor, no Iba a permitir que el dolor se apoderara de su vida, que la tristeza y la depression, fuera su día a día, Roger no valía lo suficiente para dejarse vencer, ella era más fuerte que eso, ella enfrentó más cosas sola que con alguien, en que momento se había vuelto tan patética.

Tomo la botella y tiro su contenido en el fregadero.

"Soy Helga G. Pataki, soy Helga G. Pataki, soy Helga G. Pataki"

Se repetía una y otra ves, se soltó a llorar y comprendió que ella jamás tendría un, feliz para siempre, pero no jalaría a sus hijos con ella, ellos tenían derecho a soñar y creer en el amor, aún que para ella ya jamás aya existido. Era como si la vida, el universo o dios, jamás quisieran verla feliz, eso era lo que más le dolía el saber que siempre que amaba a alguien, en realidad nadie la amaba ella, aunque si tenía tres pequeños que la amaban, y ellos eran lo único puro en su vida.

Y al pensar en puro recordó a Arnold el único amor que había tenido, recordó la promesa y se entristeció aún más, el la había olvidado porque jamás la llamo,? porque nunca le mando una carta? o porque no siguió en contacto cómo quedaron? .

Pero a pesar de eso el había sido el único, que la había conocido como era, con el no tubo que ocultar ala ruda Helga, a el jamás le escondió cosas y aún así, Arnold fue el más dulce y lindo en aquel año que fueron novios.

De repente se escuchó la puerta, y sus hijos entraron junto a tía Olga, Scarlett y Taylor

Todos observaron la escena de la cocina, y los ojos hinchados de la rubia que ya hacía en el fregadero tratando de limpiar el desorden, había llorado mucho. Arnold se congelo y tía Olga comenzó a empujar a los niños fuera de la cocina.

\- aver amores a sus habitaciones-

Los niños fueron pero a empujones pues querían saber que pasaba, subieron todos ala recámara de arnold. Una ves a dentro arnold azoto la puerta de su cuarto.

\- tengo que sacar a mi mamá de aquí ya!!- dijo Arnold furioso

-pues el profesor te dijo que sale mañana a Hillwood, solo qué hay un pequeño problema... nosotros salimos asta el viernes de vacaciones... y como convencerás a mi tía de ir aya? si nunca te a hablado de ese lugar, con que pretexto se lo dirás que vallan- explicaba Taylor

-aparte dudo que tu mamá, quiera llevarme si ya sabe, que tu papá la engaña con mi mamá- dijo Scarlett mientras agachaba la mirada

El Niño comprendió lo que sus amigos decían.

Rachel sacaba su libreta de dibujos y les enseñaba lo que había dibujado.

\- Anold Mía a papá Bob-

sin querer Rachel les dio la idea más grande del mundo. Su abuelo les había contado del imperio de localizadores que tenía, pero era una historia tan aburrida pero que se sabía de memoria, ya que siempre que iban a visitarlos el abuelo les decía "ya les conté cuando era un gran empresario en Hillwood" y siempre repetía que quería llevarlos a conocer dicho imperio por que al ser sus únicos nietos varones quería que pusieran en alto el apellido Pataki pero los chicos siempre repetían que tenían apellidos diferentes.

-y si de alguna manera convencemos al abuelo que nos lleve estas vacaciones-dijo Taylor emocionado al contemplar el dibujo de Rachel

\- estás hablando en serio bro, llevar a big Bob, a Hillwood!!! no parara de hablar en todo el camino asta que lleguemos,y juro que si vuelvo a escucharlo con sus tontas historias, me suicidare a medio camino- dijo Arnold rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos a modo de rechazo

\- crees que ami no me cansa, Dios literalmente vivo con el anciano, solo doy gracias al cielo al que invento los audífonos, así me evito el escucharlo... pero... es un buen plan sacará a mi mamá y a mi tía de aquí y podemos llevar a Scarlett-

Por un momento pensó Arnold su primo tenía razón era un gran plan. - tienes razón... total existen audífonos- y rio con complicidad a sus amigos.

-están seguros de esto digo yo a que voy?- dijo Scarlett

-Scar tu eres el cerebrito en la misión que mejor investigadora que tu- dijo Taylor pasándole la mano por los hombros y Arnold continuo la frase -Ayudarás averiguar cómo puede el profesor reconquistar a mi mamá mientras nosotros aremos el resto-

Mathew observaba la escena y se dedicó a decir

\- y yo y Rachel que aremos -

-ustedes hermanitos ayudarán a distraer a mamá y los demás mientras, ponemos en marcha este plan- se levanto y puso una mano al centro y continuo-estamos juntos en esto?-

Todos pusieron una mano arriba de la de Arnold mientras asentían que si

\- estamos juntos-

Y asta la pequeña Rachel ponía su mano, todos estaban decididos a lograr que todo funcionara después de todo ellos aún creían en el amor real.


	5. De regreso a casa

CDMX

Arnold ya tenía todo listo, para tomar su vuelo alas 9:00 am, Helga su pequeña niña, jugaba por el apartamento vacío, mientras esperaban que un taxi los recogiera.

Arnold usaba sus audífonos para tranquilizar sus nervios, su playlist tenia de todo pero esa canción que sonaba lo puso nostálgico, la canción que escuchaba Arnold le recordaba un poco su niñez, ya que era un tema que sonó mucho precisamente el año en que fue novio de Helga, llamada bitter sweet symphony y la tocaba un grupo llamado the verve, en aquel entonces solo la escuchaban por diversión, pero ahora que era adulto comprendía mejor aquella letra de ese rock alternativo, que iban cargadas de razón pues la vida siempre es agridulce.

Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life

Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die.

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.

No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,

but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.

But I'm a million different people from one day to the next

I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Arnold podía sentir emoción, porque por fin regresaba a Hillwood, pero no entendía el porqué de los destinos de la vida.

Si el hubiera cambiado de opinión, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en Hillwood, se habría casado con Helga. Pero no pasó así, ella también se mudó y ahora sabía que estaba mal. la llamada de su hijo, (el cual le había caído súper bien y al que tenía curiosidad por conocer) le avía puesto sobre aviso de lo mal que estaba su casa.

Mientras observaba a Su pequeña jugar, por una pequeña fracción de segundo. se puso a imaginar, lo orgulloso que habría sido tener ese niño con helga, un hijo así, decidido valiente y que amara a su familia más que otra cosa, aunque no era de su sangre era como si El Niño reuniera a el y ella en una pequeña persona, el carácter fuerte e inteligente de Helga Pataki pero la amabilidad y bondad de Arnold Shortman.

Sonrió ante la idea de haber tenido una familia con Helga, de aver tenido un hijo así de extraordinario, pero la realidad es que la vida nunca les dio esa posibilidad, era hijo de Helga y un tipo que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía, y curioso a él también le pasó lo mismo se casó con alguien, que no apreciaba lo que tenía pues su hija en verdad era tierna.

El vigilante del edificio llamó a Arnold para decirle que el taxi había llegado.

Tomo ala niña en brazos y dijo - ok princesa nos vamos, di adiós casa-

La bebe volteó asia la estancia y dijo-ayos casa- mientras sacudía su pequeña mano.

Well I never pray,

But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah.

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now.

But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now.

No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,

But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.

And I'm a million different people from one day to the next

I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Silicon Valley

Tres niños rubios iban llegando a casa de tía Olga, después de la escuela, y por primera ves, en sus cortas vidas se acercaban a la sala de televisión, donde estaba un hombre no muy mayor, aún medio corpulento y de cabello gris.

-ve tu math- dijo Arnold empujando a su hermanito

\- no ve tu-mientras evadía el empujón de su hermano

-Mathew en que, quedamos- dijo Taylor mientras observaba que nadie más los viera

\- ash ok ok iré todo sea por mamá-dijo Mathew mientras se enderezaba su pantalón

El Niño pequeño camino asta su abuelo y se puso a su costado -hola abuelo... ahh ... que vez-

-hola Niño... veo las luchas- dijo Bob sin apartar la vista de la televisión

Mathew hizo un ademán con la mano, para que se acercaran, pues parecía que Big Bob estaba de buen humor.

-hola abuelo-

-que hay pequeños-

-abuelo, como sabes saldremos de vacaciones y estábamos hablando... y ya sabes siempre dices que nosotros somos el futuro pataki y así...- decía Taylor algo cauteloso- y queremos... aprender y saber más de lo que es ser un gran empresario y esas cosas-

Big bob volteó a ver a los niños y enarcó una ceja-ajá si y que es lo que realmente traman- dijo muy serio.

Arnold era el único que no le tenía miedo, así que al ver la expresión de su abuelo y lo que les dijo, se enfrentó a el - Bob queremos ir a Hillwood, y se que tú también quieres ir, solo que no te has atrevido a levantar tu trasero de ese sillón e ir, porque tienes miedo que te vean como un fracasado-Arnold se cruzo de brazos y prosiguió -quiero llevar a mi mamá aya, se cuanto le gustaba ese lugar y por desgracia el único que puede arrastrar a todos hacia aya eres tú Bob-

Bob miro al niño y sonrió -tienen todo el carácter pataki y bien, cuando quieren salir-

Los chicos vieron a su abuelo y sonrieron

\- queremos salir el viernes después de la escuela crees que se pueda... "A-b-u-e-l-o" dijo Taylor

\- si hahaha yo me encargo de eso niños -

Los niños salieron corriendo de la sala al ver el éxito obtenido, se sentían eufóricos no podían creer que todo se acomodara tan fácil.

\- mama, vamos a casa de tia helga -

-ok pastelitos con cuidado-

Taylor rolo los ojos y jalo a su primo y su hermano.

-vámonos-

Los chicos se subieron a sus bicicletas y rodaron asta un parque cercano, donde Scarlett los esperaba, los rubios hicieron ademanes para que se acercara y subiera ala bici de Arnold, prosiguieron su marcha asta la casa de Helga, al entrar vieron que todas las fotos donde estaba su papá ya no estaban. Helga se encontraba en la cocina preparando galletas con Rachel y de muy buen humor, cosa que saco a los niños de onda.

-Hola mamá-

-que tal señora Smith-

-hey Tia-

-si!!! Galletas-

Saludaron los tres, mientras Math corría hacia la charola de galletas.

\- mama te sientes bien?- pregunto Arnold mientras se acercaba alas galletas y los otros niños hacían lo mismo.

-claro que si cariño, por qué habría de estar mal- Helga sonrió y revolvió el pelo de su hijo

-Nose Es que no te e visto bien... por cierto el abuelo nos quiere llevar a Hillwood-decía mientras comía una galleta

-Bob???-

-si... solo que iremos... con... la abuela también... y quería ver si podemos llevar a Scarlett?- dijo arnold algo tímido

-iríamos todos entonces? Como un viaje familiar?- dijo helga no muy convencida

-si?? Ohh vamos mamá será divertido, queremos conocer, el imperio de celulares-decia el chico asiendo cara con pucheros

-es que no se hijo, sabes que tu abuela y yo ... no nos llevamos bien-

-lose mami, pero no tienes curiosidad por ir-

su mama lo miro, penso un instante obvio que quería ir y con todo lo que pasaba ahora en su vida era agradable saber que irían y dijo -esta bien llamare a Andrews para ver si podra darle permiso a Scarlett -

-gracias mama- le dio un beso y la abrazo

HILLWOOD

Arnold estaba lleno de sentimientos, su llegada a Hillwood le movió tantos recuerdos mientras más se adentraba ala ciudad, mientras el taxi los llevaba a casa de los Johanssen, pasaron por la escuela primaria P.S 118, por el campo Gerald que aún estaba, el viejo pete. Era como regresar en el tiempo el lugar no había cambiado mucho a excepto, de uno que otros locales, slausen's seguía hay, el taxi estaciono afuera de la casa de los Johanssen, Arnold bajo cargando ala pequeña Helga que venía jugando con una muñeca. Tocó el timbre y al abrirse la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un moreno algo corpulento con una pequeña barba de candado en la puerta, no lo podía creer, era Gerald su mejor amigo estaba hay, de pie, En automático lo medio abrazo pues aún cargaba ala niña.

\- Gerald en verdad eres tú - dijo arnold soltando unas lágrimas de emoción

-claro hermano que esperabas, después de que me dijiste que venías, no pude evitar conducir asta aquí- gerald tambien los abrazo y los aparto rápido y observo a la bebe que cargaba- es tu hija de la que me contaste-

La bebe sonrió y saludo diciendo -Hoya-

-Arnie... soy yo o se párese a cierta rubia que conocimos de niños-

-se párese verdad... mi Helga... así se llama en si- decía Arnold mientras bajaba ala bebé para que entrara en la casa.

-son parecidas, si no fuera porque me contaste y me mandaste una foto de tu ex, juraría que es de Helga, con que no salga igual de loca,..-

\- Gerald!!!-

\- que hermano? Anda pasa pasa-

Phoebe cargaba a la pequeña Helga, con un poco de dificultad y la saludaba poniendo su nariz en la de la pequeña bebe

\- hola hermosa bebe, hay Arnold está hermosa. Como has estado tantos años sin vernos-

Phoebe estaba embarazada y seguía luciendo casi igual a excepción que tenía el pelo más largo y lo usaba suelto su pelo negro y con lentes en sus pequeños ojos .

-hola Phoebe, waoo!! están esperando bebé?- dijo arnold observando a Phoebe

-si de echo por eso venimos estamos a un mes de dar a luz y quería estar con mis padres, es el segundo- decía Phoebe mientras bajaba a la pequeña Rachel y acariciaba su vientre. -Shaira, ven cariño-

Una niña de pelo chino, tes morena clara, ojos rasgados y delgada entro ala habitación.

-mande mamá,-

-saluda amor, el es amigo de tu papá se llama arnold-la asiática señalaba a a Arnold

-yo lo conozco, es el profesor Shortman, es un gran catedrático de antropología en Mexico, más bien el mejor en America Latina-dijo La Niña

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron pues no podían creer lo que La Niña acababa de decir.

-como supiste eso?- pregunto Gerald

-papa, te dije que me llamaba la atención la cultura maya y el profesor Shortman escribió su tesis sobre ellos y esa tesis es la que más me encanta leer- dijo La Niña señalando a arnold,

La Niña estaba de espaldas a su papá, y el tenía las manos en los hombros de su hija, por lo que la giró, y dijo -valla que sigues sorprendiéndome, tube una bella niña genio-y le dio un beso en la frente

\- que edad tiene?- pregunto Arnold recordando al hijo de Helga.

-9 y dos semanas professor- dijo sonriendo la pequeña

Phoebe estaba sorprendida, tanto que tubo que dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano.

\- eres de la edad del hijo de Helga y Olga- dijo en automático

-Shaira, lleva a la bebe...-

-Helga!!!- dijo Arnold interrumpiendo a Phoebe y diciéndole a Shaira.

-lleva a helga a jugar a arriba amor-

Por lo que las dos niñas subieron las escaleras.

-Helga?? ... Arnold - pregunto Phoebe

-y como sabes que edad tiene su hijo??- pregunto Gerald

-eso era lo que quería contarte, ase cuanto no saben de Helga ustedes??- pregunto arnold a sus amigos

-pues yo el último messenger que recibí de ella fue cuando teníamos 18, después no volví a verla conectada, y por más correos que envié jamás me los contestó- dijo Phoebe algo triste

-yo desde que se fueron, la verdad sabes que volví a ver a Phoebe, en el funeral de tus abuelos-

-pues hace unos días, me contacto su hijo, me busco en internet y dio conmigo, me mando una foto del relicario de Helga, que ahabia atado en el ático junto con mi gorra azul y el anuario. me contó que su papá la engañaba y que no quería que se convirtiera en... su abuela... aparte de que el esposo de Helga llegó a agredirla un par de veces - Phoebe se sorprendió mucho el moreno solo movió su cara en son de desaprobación y arnold continuo-según se, vendrán a Hillwood también, y su hijo quiere reunirnos darle aliento, pero dudo mucho que yo sirva de ayuda-

-Helga G. Pataki golpeada mmmh mmmh, no era ángel de mi devoción de niños pero, la verdad era muy diferente ya cuando la conocimos como tú novia, y... independiente nadie tiene derecho a golpear a una mujer, no me imagino a Helga golpeada-

-porque crees que no servirás de ayuda arnold??-pregunto Phoebe

-porque yo prometí estar en contacto con ella, pero perdí su número y su dirección- dijo Arnold cabizbajo

-ósea que la olvidaste Arnold??-

-noo!!! Phoebe... de echo...-Saco de su bolsillo el reloj atado ala cinta rosa de Helga- siempre a estado presente en mis pensamientos, pero por más que busque como contactarla, no encontré el modo-

-pues esperemos a que llegue, solo Dios sabe que pasará- dijo Gerald

Los tres se miraron cabizbajos pero Gerald trató de aligerar el ambiente.

\- bueno Arnie basta de pensar cosas tristes arreglaremos Sunset arms?-

\- claro que si amigo- dijo arnold

Ambos hicieron su saludo mientras Phoebe trataba de levantarse del sillón

\- vallan a arreglarlo yo cuidaré a helga, Arnold-

\- en verdad, no te incomoda-

-claro que no, en un mes tendré que lidiar a un bebé hahahaha vallan vallan-

Gerald le dio un beso a Phoebe y otro a su vientre abultado, Arnold contemplaba la escena y le dio algo de ternura y anhelo de llegar a tener algo así.

Salieron de casa de Gerald y caminaron ala ex casa de Arnold que aún se encontraba intacta a pesar de los años.

\- no se ve deteriorada- dijo arnold.

abrió la puerta y en efecto no estaba deteriorado, solo tenía mucho polvo y suciedad.

-mi abuelo decía que se caía a pedazos -

\- el se caía a pedazos- Gerald rio al recordarlo

-recuerdo cuando le pedí a tu abuelo que me rentara, una habitación, es la renta más barata que e pagado en mi vida 25 centavos-decía el moreno mientras caminaban escaleras arriba

Llegaron ala habitación que ocupaba Arnold, todo estaba polveado pero exactamente como lo había dejado. cuando murieron sus abuelos únicamente había llegado a los funerales, y se hospedaba en hoteles, no quería entrar a la casa y recordar que tubo la oportunidad de seguir hay, pero prefirió marcharse empezó a revisar sus estantes y encontró el pequeño libro rosa de Helga, el diario de su padre y el álbum de fotos de su abuelo, el cual tomó y ojeó, asta que encontró una foto donde estaba con su abuelo de pesca.

-lo extraño se que el me diría que hacer- dijo Arnold derramando una lágrima

-vamos hermano no té atormentes- decía Gerald mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Guardo el álbum y tomo el libro rosa, lo abrió y noto la página arrancada aún se notaba parte de la h asta que noto bien la página anterior debido al polvo y lo amarillento de las páginas se reflejaba el último poema, Arnold saco su pluma del saco y trato de calcar letra por letra lo que estaba escrito.

Helga jamás le contó sobre el libro rosa, le confesó que lo espiaba, de sus vigías nocturnas de el casete con el mensaje, del engaño de la amnesia, del día de los chicharrones del relicario pero jamás del pequeño libro rosa cuando terminó de calcar las letras leyó.

H es por el hueco que hay en mi alma

E es por esperar el día para verte

L es por la larga espera del primer beso

G es por el geranio de tu boca encendida y...

A es por Arnold

...por supuesto

Al leer las primeras letras se sorprendió pues aparecía el nombre de la creadora del libro.

\- Gerald mira- dijo mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

\- genial romeo, 22 años, después sabes quien era la que suspiraba por tus labios rojos- dijo Gerald mientras fingía tirar besos

-crees que después de 20 años aún pueda conquistarla- pregunto arnold con anhelo

-la verdad Arnie... Nose como decirlo, no es que me fije mucho en la apariencia pero... y qué tal que no es lo que esperas... recuerda las personas cambian y bueno ya son 20 años... digo no es que te veas tu mal pero, ya no somos unos niños, ni unos adolescentes... aparte, no por que su hijo te aya contactado quiere decir que ella realmente quiera verte, asta donde yo se ella guardo todo en el ático y te olvido- se dejo caer en la silla mientras miraba como arnold guardaba el pequeño libro rosa.

\- tienes razón, arreglemos aquí y olvidemos eso- dijo arnold algo triste, y comenzó a pensar

"Gerald tiene razón debo olvidarme de eso debo olvidarla a ella"

Comenzaron a limpiar y Arnold no pudo evitar recordad la canción que había escuchado en su apartamento, antes de salir, Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce, siempre Intentando hacer que los extremos se encuentren cuando la vida o el destino no quiere que eso pase.

SILICON VALLEY

Los días pasaron rápido asta ese viernes. Todo estaba listo para partir, big Bob había rentado una auto caravana para poder viajar todos juntos. Estaban afuera de la casa de Helga esperando que saliera.

-mama apresúrate!!!-

-mama ya vámonos!!-

Toda la semana se la había llevado buscando su relicario, pero no lo ayo quiso hacer un último intento, pero no obtuvo éxito, salió de casa derrotada, pero aún así luciendo hermosa, pues llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color rosa clarito, unos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo ( ósea una cuarta arriba de la rodilla) sus vans rosa claro y una gorra blanca con la que se sujetaba el pelo a modo de una cola todo lucia bien en el cuerpo de Helga porque a pesar de que había sido madre, su cuerpo o era delgado ni lleno en un tono medio que la hacía lucir hermosa.

-ya voy !!! pequeños melenudos, dejen cierro la puerta-

\- vamos mamá !! -

Helga subió ala auto caravana

Big Bob arrancó el auto y gritó -próxima parada Hillwood-

Los niños vitorearon y emprendieron el viaje

Hacía Hillwood.


	6. Hillwood

El viaje era pesado, ya que habría que viajar 16 horas en auto asta su destino. los más pequeños estaban en el camarote de la parte de atrás del autocaravana,Olga estaban en la cabina como copiloto platicando con Bob, mientras Miriam ya hacía en un sillón ebria y dormida, Helga estaba sentada, en uno de los sillones de la ventana, miraba el paisaje y pensaba en Su vida.

" jamás me an amado y esta bien, mmm quien dijo que era obligación de alguien hacerlo, desearía solo, no haber dado tanto y no haber aguantado todo eso solo por mis hijos"

Tomo su celular y comenzó a navegar por Facebook cuando le llegó un mensaje de Roger

"A que horas paso x los niños?"

"Hey"

"Dime algo x favor"

"Helga x favor contesta"

Helga solo miro los mensajes sin contestar ninguno.

"Ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros problemas"

"No les quites a su papá"

"Eso es lo mínimo que te pido"

Helga leyó los nuevos y bloqueó al usuario, tomó los audífonos de Arnold y se recostó sobre la mesa viendo el paisaje, la canción que sonaba en ese instante hizo que empezara a soltar lágrimas, escuchaba Feel de Robbie William la letra empezó hacer estragos en ella, pues lo único que avía pedido siempre, era ser aceptada y amada.

Come and hold my hand

I wanna contact the living

Not sure I understand

This role I've been given

I sit and talk to God

And he just laughs at my plans

My head speaks a language

I don't understand

I just wanna feel

Real love feel the home that I live in

'Cause I got too much life

Running through my veins

Going to waste

I don't wanna die

But I ain't keen on living either

Before I fall in love

I'm preparing to leave her

Scare myself to death

That's why I keep on running

Before I've arrived

I can see myself coming

La traición de Roger la estaba aniquilando por dentro, era una mescal de rabia, nostalgia y desesperanza, se sentía tonta como pudo dejar que el le hiciera daño, humillación eso era lo que más rodeaba a Helga el sentirse humillada como dejo que la aniquilara. Quería olvidar olvidarse de todos y de todo sus lágrimas, le quemaban el rostro pero volteó a ver a Miriam, en que momento pasó se estaba convirtiendo en su mamá en que instante pasó, se odiaba así misma por dejar que eso pasara, pero tenía que ser fuerte aguantar, por que por que siempre ella tenía que ser la fuerte. Solo quería ser libre cual ave volar y alejarse de todo.

Recordó o trató de hacer memoria de todas las veces que la aventó, los desplantes ante sus ideas, la primera ves que la golpeó, como por su culpa fue a dar al hospital y como vendió su alma por un par de rosas y una disculpa barata, hay fue donde ella dio la pauta para que el hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, y en ese instante comprendió, ella lo amo mucho pero el jamás la amo se equivoco, ahora lo veía todo más claro limpio sus lágrimas el no las merecía ni una lagrima valía.

Se acomodó bien en la silla y siguió escuchando la canción.

I just wanna feel

Real love feel the home that I live in

'Cause I got too much life

Running through my veins

Going to waste

Por ningún momento le cruzo qué en Hillwood la esperaba aquel primer amor, aquel amor que la sacaría de las cenizas cual ave fénix.

En el camarote estaban los niños Mathew y Rachel dormían mientras Arnold, Scarlett y Taylor pensaban como reunir a el profesor Shortman con la mamá de Arnold.

\- y si hacemos una cita a siegas?-dijo Taylor mientras jugaba con su psp

-no el chiste es que sea sorpresa... o... como un encuentro casual-comento arnold. que estaba acostado en una de las camitas y arrojaba una pelota de béisbol.

-pues solamente averiguar el lugar al que vamos e investigar al profesor, y donde vive, no te dijo verdad?? dijo Scarlett observando a los dos chicos y recordando la conversación con el profesor- pues viendo en que puntos estratégicos podemos hacer que se encuentren-

\- Oye Arnold y tu papá? Que pasará con el -dijo Taylor mientras bajaba su video juego y lo miraba

-que tiene el? -

\- pues nose... vas a dejar que lo hagan aún lado y así... la verdad no me cae tu papá pero es tu papá-

\- mi papá hahahah valiente papá que me tocó- dijo sarcásticamente -mi papá preferiría clavarse la lengua ala mesa antes de convivir con nosotros, la verdad es que ala única que quiere y siempre nos lo a dicho es a Rachel, que el no quería niños, que por que las niñas son más de papá,... desde que tengo uso de memoria no hay un solo cumpleaños donde el este, el primer pleito que presencié de ellos fue porque mamá le reclamó que no llegara a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. tenía tres y mi mamá esperaba a Mathi, solo dijo, "no molestes Geraldin"mi mamá me mando a dormir pero me quede escondido para ver y cuando ella volvió a reprocharle el la golpeo, eso provocó que Mathew llegara al mundo, cuando mamá esperaba a Rachel se portó muy diferente, por eso se que mi papá a nosotros no nos quiere una ves ami me dijo "si tú madre no se hubiera embarazado de ti, yo no estaría con ella" si claro alo mejor ni la hubiera apoyado tampoco pero Big Bob no se quedaría con una hija madre soltera, la realidad es que mi papá no se mérese a mi mamá, ella es fuerte pero a veces, es muy frágil y no quiero que termine como miriam, mi mamá no,... mi mamá es valiente yo lo sé por que si a aguantado a papá, estoy 100% seguro que es por nosotros y ella no se merece tanto sufrimiento y mientras yo viva ella no volverá a sufrir- decía Arnold algo furioso al recordar todo

Los otros niños agacharon la cabeza, Arnold continuo con su monólogo.

-la verdad me da gusto, que mamá se aya enterado, así no habrá ningún impedimento para que tome una decisión, si mi mamá deja a Roger mejor... y si estaba tan enamorada del profesor Shortman, quizá hay una esperanza para que por fin se aleje de mi papá, para que mi mamá tenga por fin un poco de felicidad, odio ver ami mama asi -se levanto y abrió la puerta del camarote y miro a su mamá con los audífonos puestos.-tiene derecho a ser feliz,... verdad?-

Los niños asintieron sintiéndose un poco tristes por el monólogo del chico, pero ala ves con esperanza en sus rostros, los tres se pararon en el camarote a ver a helga que ya hacía en la silla mirando el horizonte .

Hillwood

Los días avían volado, ya era sábado y la casa de huéspedes ya lucia mejor, Arnold acondicionó una recámara para Rachel, también acondicionó las otras 6 y la que siempre ocupo de Niño, el la iba habitar de nuevo

\- listo viejo asta la puedes rentar, como tú abuelo lo hacía- dijo Gerald sacando unas cervezas de la nevera

\- y lidiar con una bola de inquilinos locos como lo hacía mi abuelo, no gracias- dijo mientras aceptaba la cerveza

\- y que harás?, digo a que te dedicas?- pregunto Gerald algo preocupado

-no te imaginas... -le dio un sorbo a su cerveza-seré maestro en la escuela secundaria de Hillwood-

-siempre tuviste paciencia para eso de la enseñanza viejo- dijo Gerald chocando su botella con la de Arnold

-si la verdad es que me apasiona eso, lo cierto es Gerald que quiero asentarme aquí, mis papas vendrán y espero convencerlos de en lugar de ir a Stanford nos quedemos aquí, me gusta la tranquilidad de Hillwood- dijo tomándose toda su cerveza

-La verdad es que tienes razón, es un lugar muy tranquilo y asta cierto punto mágico hermano, como si todo pudiera pasar- dijo Gerald mirando por la ventana de la cocina empezaba a atardecer.

Era el atardecer cuando el auto caravana llegó a Hillwood el atardecer que regalaba era como el de aquel día que vio por última ves a Arnold, era un atardecer de esos que empiezan a anunciar el verano, la mayoría miraba por las ventanas era un lugar pintoresco pues era diferente a los suburbios. No era un pueblo pero parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido.

Helga estaba muy emocionada aunque no lo daba a demostrar, sus hijos señalaron el parque, Arnold, Scarlett y Taylor ubicaron la escuela 118.

-por fin llegamos- decía el pequeño Arnold emocionado

Los chicos estaban realmente emocionados, pues parecía que Hillwood les daba la bienvenida, estaba todo tan despejado se miraba tan tranquilo, el atardecer era hermoso y empezaban a vislumbrarse una que otra Estrella.

-ohh Bob querido no puedo creer que nos trajeras de regreso a este lugar, lo detesto- dijo miriam tomando un trago a su vaso

-ahh miriam es el único lugar donde alguna ves fui un empresario, deja disfrutar el paseo- dijo Bob dando vuelta a una esquina

-Nose Bob, Ami no me agrada-

El corazón de Helga se llenó de nostalgia pues en ese instante pasaron por sunset arms y se notaba la pintura nueva y el pórtico arreglado.

"Aún viven los abuelos de arnold hay?, hay helga no alucines a lo mejor vendieron la pensión es lo más probable quien seguiría teniendo ese lugar?"

-llegamos, al imperio del localizadores-

Al entrar al lugar se sorprendieron mucho pues estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

-pero que dem... qué pasó en este lugar -

Lo que ellos no sabían es que, un par de años antes Hillwood, había sido azotado por una gran tormenta que provoca una nueva inundación. y que el lugar avía sido afectado, pero al no poder tener acceso ala propiedad nadie la arregló y el lugar si estaba inhabitable, observaron el lugar y todo estaba en ruinas ocupaba una gran cantidad de arreglos por no decir que la remodelación, salieron de hay algo tristes y fueron ala ex casa de Helga, pero estaba en la misma situación. No estaba tan dañada pero tenían que limpiarla por completo faltaba una que otra ventana y sacar todas las ramas y tierra que había en el piso, la casa no estaba como para habitarla con los niños.

Caminaron por la casa, la cocina estaba muy sucia, subieron a las recámaras, Helga entro a su habitación, abrió el closet estaba vacío, recordó sus altares de niña y la forma en que adoraba a Arnold, rio al recordar eso. Salió de su cuarto y miro a sus hijos. Bajo ala sala donde estaban todos y dijo

-perfecto Bob, donde dormiremos esta noche, no cabemos todos en el auto caravana- mientras cargaba a Rachel y abrazaba a Mathew que habían bajado con ella

-mmm y no hay hoteles cerca, la casa de huéspedes de el viejo decrépito aún servirá, vi las luces encendidas deben vivir hay-

-Bob nos fuimos hace 20 años los señores shortman no creo que vivan hay, y es más ya no creo ni siquiera que estén vivos- se entristeció al pensar que phill y Gertie ya estarían muertos.

\- mmm tienes razón helga, pero entonces que aremos-

-no lo sé Bob-

-pues alguien tendrá que averiguar si aún es una pensión o solo es una casa más-

\- la otra es irnos asta la ciudad y regresar asta que arreglen la casa, ya mañana llamaré para eso-

Los niños al notar todo empezaron a decir.

-no abuelo, mamá vamos vamos a averiguar no nos cuesta nada, tenemos sueño y queremos descansar-

\- si Tia no nos hagan tomar más camino con Los abuelos- decía en vos baja Taylor

-ok vamos no puedo creer que me convenzan-

Agarro Helga y salió con todos los niños siguiéndola, empezaron a caminar pues se sabía de sobra el camino, su corazón latía fuerte estaba muy ansiosa, los niños iban observando y vieron el viejo pete. La casa del árbol aún seguía ay, se notaba que nuevos niños la ocupaban tenía adornos y artefactos diferentes, Taylor salió corriendo a investigarla no se veía nadie alrededor, Arnold y Scarlett lo siguieron después Math.

Observaron la vista era asombrosa no podían creer lo que miraban.

-mama verás sube se ve todo desde aquí- grito Math

-si lo sé Mathew esa casa del árbol la construí con unos amigos-

Era la primera ves que hablaba de su pasado, les dijo de cómo Bob quería derribar ese árbol y como sus amigos y la abuela de Arnold los ayudo.

El Niño rubio vio algo de brillo cuando dijo el nombre. Por lo que pregunto

-quien es arnold?-dijo el pequeño Arnold mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras de la casa del árbol

\- un Niño que solía molestar, yo era La Niña bulling aquí hahaha-

\- y por eso me llamo yo así ?-

Helga se puso algo nerviosa y les dijo a los otros niños

-andén bajen entrará más la noche- les grito helga tomando la mano de Rachel que también quería subir.

Los niños bajaron y siguieron su camino, llegaron ala pensión que decía su mamá, pero antes de tocar helga se congeló en la puerta, recordó cuántas veces había tocado esa puerta tratando de encontrar a su cabeza de balón, cuantas veces la abrió arnold y se escondía de el, el día que fingió ser un coleccionista y recuperar su relicario, no sabía si tocar, pero en eso callo en cuenta. que le aseguraba que Arnold o su familia realmente vivieran hay o que los abuelos de Arnold realmente vivieran. Los niños se impacientaron y tocaron, Helga se giró para reprenderlos y en eso la puerta se abrió.

Gerald se había ido asu casa, por lo que arnold estaba acomodando pequeños detalles de la casa estaba en la sala donde solía leer su abuela acomodaba unos libros y el álbum de fotos de su abuelo, acomodó el diario de su papá y al fondo de la caja estaba el pequeño libro rosa, lo tomo y se sentó a leer, se sentía extraño era como si su estomago sintiera mariposas, se sentía como un adolescente en eso, sonó la puerta. Abrió la puerta. Y Arnold reconoció a los niños, por lo que los niños se sorprendieron y en eso giró Helga a ver quien había abierto la puerta.

El corazón de Arnold y Helga se detuvieron por una fracción de minuto.

Arnold no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos era Helga, su helga lucia madura, hermosa aún conservaba un pequeño brillo de adolescente por lo que no se veía grande al contrario se veía más joven de lo que realmente era su edad, más joven de lo que el esperaba verla. Era hermosa su cabello rubio largo parecían hilos dorados, sus ojos azules que mostraban asombro y no eran los de una niña, pero a pesar de eso eran los mismos ojos azules que le encantaba mirar de Niño, eran como el agua del océano profundos, sus labios eran rojos sin necesidad de labial algo carnosos pero muy sutil, y su piel parecía brillar por el bronceado que tenía por el tiempo vivido en la costa de California, se veía sensual sin ser pretenciosa.

Helga, estaba helada, hay estaba Arnold, no lo estaba imaginando, lucia guapo con esa barba era marcado pero no exagerado a pesar de la camisa que llevaba a cuadros se podía notar eso, sus ojos verdes un verde esmeralda que la miraban intensamente, era como un sueño para cualquiera que deseara un hombre así, se mordió el labio ante la idea de que ya no era un niño sino un hombre que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera, su pelo estaba algo desordenado por lo que le hacía lucir sexi, asta cierto punto, parecía de esos chicos leñadores de las revistas.

Los niños estaban sorprendidos el profesor shortman vivía hay!!!,

notaron las miradas intensas y su sonrojo de ambos a lo que Taylor, le susurró a su primo-en verdad creo que tienes una conexión extraña con el universo, no puedo creer que te resulto mejor de lo que esperábamos-

El pequeño Arnold rio ante la idea, esto era mejor, jamás avía visto a su mamá con ese brillo su sonrisa era real de alegría, Scarlett miraba y unía sus manos y las ponía al pecho. cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena se abría dado cuenta que los dos rubios no ocupaban palabras para decir algo, se miraban con amor como si no hubiera pasado 20 años, como si siguieran en esa tarde de junio, como si no existiera nadie, como si no existiera el tiempo.

-He... Hel... Helga?-

-A... aaa... Arnold-

Hola gente qué tal, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic en verdad, este pequeño mensaje es para decirles que la historia diario la actualizaré a excepción de los viernes y sábados, ya que los viernes tengo un programa de radio y los sábados estoy en otro taller de locución y doblaje, se que sufrirán asta el domingo, pero juro se los compensaré.

En verdad gente no tengo como agradecerles, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y que encuentren a su verdadero amor.

Att

Hellmoon


	7. Mi primer amor

-realmente eres tú?-dijo Arnold Shortman sonriendo terriblemente sexy de lado

-ahh... ahh ... du.. ss... si ? ... bu... bueno eso creo- dijo helga casi tartamudeando, sin aliento y mordiéndose un labio

Arnold no resistió más y la abrazó, ella correspondió al abrazo resistiendo las lágrimas para no llorar,ambos querían llorar, pero después de un momento, sintieron una calma, una calma que no habían experimentado en años, todo el dolor que había en sus corazones desapareció por un instante, Era una gran paz. Helga cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma de el, por su parte Arnoldo asia lo mismo. Nadie dijo que era fácil, el volverse encontrar, ambos se separaron, Seguían contemplándose el uno al otro, en realidad ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que miraban. Era irreal como un sueño, un sueño del cual no querían Despertar, tantas veces que se avían llamado con el pensamiento, tantas veces que deseaban estar el uno con el otro. pues si pensaban en un lugar calmo, solo se remontaban a ese 19 de junio.

el celular de Helga los hizo regresar al ahora haciéndoles caer en cuenta, que era real ambos estaban hay, contestó sin ver la pantalla pues, temía que si apartaba la vista del rubio el desaparecería.

-Tanto odio, y rencor me tienes ?- escucho del otro lado de la bocina, era Roger pidiendo una oportunidad.

-q... qu... que?-dijo Helga sin quitar la vista del rubio aún estaba como hipnotizada.

-por que no intemtamos esto de nuevo sin ningún reproche ni nada de reclamos solo volverlo a intentar-

De repente para Helga ya no era importante la voz que tenía del otro lado de la bocina, tampoco es que fuera una fácil para enamorarse de alguien tan rápido, simplemente que frente a ella estaba el causante de sus desvelos, el primer amor de su vida, su primer beso, al que por 18 años amo y nunca sacó de su mente, el que le daba paz con solo pensarlo, hasta que un día se convenció así misma de que nunca mas lo volvería a ver y que era necesario continuar con su vida.

-estoy ocupada- y colgó la llamada

Arnold Shortman, seguía como en un trance, su corazón latía tan rápido, era perfecta, por un minuto olvido a los niños. Y que no estaban solos.

-mama tengo pueño- dijo Rachel

-ahhh... si!!- dijo sorprendida viendo a Rachel y queriendo guardar el cel, el cual se le callo, Arnold y ella intentaron tomarlo al mismo tiempo chocando sus cabezas. Por lo que rieron tontamente.

-yo... amm... hola Arnoldo... digo!! ... Arnold , qué tal, amm... vengo porque... quería... saber si aún es casa de huéspedes, verás mi...- decía avergonzada mente, Helga apartando la vista del rubio pero no pudo terminar porque el Arnold shortman la interrumpió

-porque tu casa está destruida y no tienen donde quedarse verdad ?- sonrió tontamente, pues en verdad el abrazarla despertó muchas cosas dentro de él, que no avía experimentado desde que tenía 11 se sentía como un adolescente un tonto.

Helga abrió los ojos -como rayo... -agitó su cabeza sorprendida y sonrió contestando-si-

Arnold Shortman avía pasado por su casa muchas veces en esos días, notando lo deteriorada que estaba por eso sabía, que si venían necesitarían un lugar, por lo que arreglar las otras habitaciones de sunset arms, era con ese fin.

-pasa helga... pasen... pasen-les dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar, reconoció al hijo de Helga y sus amigos a los cuales les guiño un ojo. cuando paso helga no pudo evitar notar su vestimenta, lo cual lo sonrojó, en definitiva ya no era una niña, era una mujer muy bella y tenía un cuerpo con una sensualidad arrebatante.

Cerró la puerta -de echo, Helga... ya no es casa de Huéspedes- dijo mientras apartaba la vista un poco nervioso pues la avía visto sin ningún escrúpulo -pero si gustas, puedo darles asilo- dijo arnold algo ansioso, pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

-veras melenudo, Amm... no quiero molestar-dijo nerviosa y temiendo ver que estuviera casado y su esposa viviera hay.

-melenudo? Hace años que no escuchaba eso,-sonrió travieso-y no no molestas de echo nada más esta mi pequeña familia, viviendo aquí-

Helga se entristeció, al escuchar mi pequeña familia lo que daba por asentado qué hay estaba alguien más, pero no quiso darlo a notar por lo que agarró a los niños de la mano y dijo -no, arnold en verdad no quiero importunar, a parte yo solo venía aver si era aún casa de huéspedes, le dire a Bob para que vallamos a...-

En eso sonó la puerta de nuevo todos estaban en el pasillo, Arnold abrió la puerta y Helga se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Phoebe y Gerald estaban en la puerta cargando ala bebé de Arnold.

\- Hola Arnold aquí traemos a Hel...-al alzar la vista vio a Helga -Helga? Helga Eres tú-dijo Phoebe entregando a la bebe y corriendo a abrazar a Helga.

Helga no tubo tiempo de nada, la asiática ya la estaba abrazando-Phoebe!! ...-

-porque no devolviste mis correos?- empezó a sollozar la asiática

-yo... yo...- la abrazó y También empezó a llorar

Los niños que habían visto todos los cuadros estaban literalmente a punto de salir corriendo para festejar.

Scarlett tenía lágrimas de gusto en su cara, por lo que el pequeño arnold Smith, se las limpió, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió, Taylor estaba recargado en su primo y tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

\- en verdad primo insistió tú tienes conexión con algo mágico-

-Nose si sea algo mágico o que, T , solo se que mi corazón jura que esto es lo correcto- dijo el hijo de Helga mientras miraba a los adultos y apretaba la mano de Scarlett.

Arnold Shortman y Gerald miraban a las damas mientras platicaban. Mientras que la bebe de Arnold dormía

-viejo tu trajiste a Helga?- pregunto Gerald aún viendo a las mujeres

-no... llego sola-sonrió. la frase le salió como si la dijera un zombi, pues no apartaba la vista de Helga

-hermano estás bien ?-pregunto ya preocupado

\- sii... claro... es solo que, nunca pensé que al verla, sentiría tantas cosas, te juro Gerald, que quise besarla-dijo avergonzado

-que tú... quee!!! Viejo si que tienes problemas- dijo viéndolo sorprendido

Helga y Phoebe hablaban de los años transcurridos, desde su último correo.

-ohh Pheebs en verdad me hubiera gustado estar hay-

-porque desapareciste así ?-

-tube muchas cosas en esos años,Pheebs y luego aunado ala evolución tecnológica, no supe cómo contactarte-

-te quedarás Helga?-

-no Pheebs...-

\- cuanto estarás aquí?-

-pues yo digo que no mucho verás no hay donde quedarnos mi casa está mal...-

En eso Arnold Shortman la interrumpió

-en eso te equivocas, puedes quedarte aquí- comento Arnold Shortman aproximándose con la pequeña helga en los brazos.

-no en verdad cabezon no es necesario, iremos ala ciudad y ya veremos... es tu hija? es muy bonita, su mami no a de tardar en llegar verdad?,- dijo Helga Pataki mientras miraba ala bebé y le tocaba una mejilla

-si es mi hija y su... -

Helga interrumpió a arnold pues no quería escuchar más en verdad no quería saber-nos tenemos que ir en verdad...-

-Helga ya les dije quédense-volvía a pedir en súplica Arnold Shortman

\- no... como lo tomara tu esposa-dijo mientras cargaba a Rachel que estaba bostezando mucho -digo que pensara, una mujer con 5 niños, pidiendo asilo y de noche...-

Arnold Shortman la interrumpió -Helga... soy divorciado, ella es mi única familia, bueno ella y ellos- señaló a Gerald y Phoebe

Phoebe pregunto curiosa- son tus hijos?-

Señaló a los niños que estaban sentados en el final de las escaleras, recargados unos, en otros también bostezando.

-no, solo ellos-dijo señalando a sus pequeños hijos y a Rachel-Scarlett es la mejor amiga de mi hijo y Taylor es hijo de Olga, lo que me recuerda que me tengo que ir-

-Helga enserio quédense, hay 6 habitaciones vacías-volvía a insistir

-mama,por favor tenemos sueño-dijo el pequeño Arnold Smith

-si mami-

-por favor señora-

-tia-

Los otros tres niños hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-bueno tengo que ir a avisarle a Bob y a tu mamá Taylor -

-si quieres acomodamos a los niños y te acompaño, Gerald y Phoebe cuidarán de ellos en lo que vamos que dices-volvió a suplicar Arnold Shortman

-si claro nosotros los cuidamos, Helga-dijo Phoebe

Helga vio alos niños y sabía que tenía que aceptar por lo que solo movió la cabeza diciendo si.

-perfecto síganme les enseñaré su habitación-Arnold shortman trataba de alentar a los niños para que subieran.

Helga solo dejo que Arnold les prestara tres habitaciones, en una de quedaron Taylor Mathew y Arnold Smith y , en la otra Rachel y Scarlett, y en la última ella, esta cerca de la escalera que subía al cuarto de Arnold Shortman. Una ves acostados los niños, el profesor shortman y Helga salieron para avisar a sus papás y a Olga.

Emprendieron el viaje en silencio, no podrán decir nada porque no sabían que preguntar, eran 20 años de no saber nada del uno o del otro, por el momento no podían más que admirar la noche que tenía la primera luna llena del verano, estaban entrando en el parque cuando Arnold se armó de valor.

Arnold respiro profundo y pregunto -y qué tal como has estado?, que has echo todos estos años?,-

Helga no quería contestar pero de repente la pregunta le causó molestia, tenía mucho que no sentía esa mezcla de sentimientos, la verdad era como si su cuerpo y mente, regresaran después de años de estar dormidos, después de años de no sentir? Era lo que ella se preguntaba no sentía antes o como? no podía explicarlo, por lo que solo volteó a ver a Arnold con una expresión un tanto molesta y dijo -esperar una carta que jamás llegó- y le clavó un puñetazo a Arnold en el estómago-torpe zopenco-

Arnold cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al estómago pues le había sacado el aire.

Helga al ver lo que había echo, se llevo las manos ala cara pues se sorprendió y empezó a ayudarlo a levantarse, pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo.

-hay no Arnold , perdón... discúlpame, en verdad Nose que rayos...-

Arnold al ver a helga agachándose por el para ayudarlo, aprovechó el instante para jalarla, como una ves ella lo avía echo de niños, para tirarlo en la piscina el día de los inocentes. Con la misma intensidad la jalo, y la acercó a el quedando su boca cerca de la de ella, ambos respiraron su aliento y como dos imanes llamándose se fundieron en el calor del momento, el no podía resistirlo más el beso fue algo apasionado por parte de él como si necesitara entregarle su dolor como si pudiera una salvación.

Por su parte helga al principio se resistió pero correspondió al beso dejándose llevar, abrazándolo por el cuello sin importarle nada más. por el breve momento que duró ese beso sintió felicidad, felicidad verdadera.

Se separaron y al separarse a Helga le tomó menos tiempo analizar todo, y le dio una cachetada a Arnold. Se la dio para que no notara lo agitada que estaba o que notara su sonrojo en la cara, no quería que viera que ella, aún lo guardaba en sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Arnold solo abrió la boca y se quedó frío sobándose la mejilla, una ves que helga se alejó el se levantó y sonrió cínicamente.

-pero por que hiciste eso cabezon...??-se dio la vuelta fingiendo molestia y siguieron caminando

Ninguno de los dos noto que todo se había dado cerca de su banca del parque

-lo siento helga, en verdad Nose que me paso- Arnold le pedía disculpas caminando al paso acelerado de ella.

Helga en realidad no estaba molesta, tenía una lucha interna, con ella misma. Pero el beso parecía traer muchas cosas de vuelta a ella era como si en estos años hubiera perdido su esencia, y con el beso de arnold la empezaban a traer de vuelta.

Llegaron a donde estaba el auto caravana, Helga se giro y le dijo a Arnold que venía detrás de ella admirándola.

-espera aquí cabeza de balón-

-cabeza de balón?? Ok... qué pasó con la buena Helga-

-es en serio Arnold, la acabas de perder en el parque,- dijo sarcásticamente y se rio tímidamente.

Eso para Arnold significó la gloria, pues acababa de darse cuenta que a Helga también le había gustado el beso, y solo asintió.

Helga se metió al auto caravana y encontró a un big Bob algo molesto.

-Donde demonios estabas?-

-lo siento Bob qué pasa-

-porque diablos no me dijiste que el hijo de puta de Roger te avía golpeado y te engaño?-

-como rayos...- Helga estaba enojada, como se había enterado Bob.

-el maldito me acaba de colgar, hace un rato, pidiéndome disculpas le dije que estábamos en Hillwood, y me dijo que lo perdonaras y que el no sabía el dolor que te estaba causando asta que Olga me dijo lo que has estado aguantando, pero mi enojo es por que no me dijiste, lo abría matado con mis manos... -trató de tranquilizarse y luego vio que venía sola-y los niños?-

-los niños están bien papá, de echo a eso venía a decirte que Arnold Shortman, el nieto de phil está en la casa y pues nos ofreció quedarnos... nose si quieran venir a pasar la noche?-

En eso sonó la puerta

Era Arnold tocando pues había escuchado lo que su papá dijo y pensó que era mejor entrar y avisar que estarían en buenas manos. Big Bob abrió y lo miro,

-Alfred??? -

-Arnold señor pataki y solo quiero decirle que son bienvenidos en mi casa y con gusto me comprometo a ayudarle a arreglar su casa y la tienda de beepers-

Bob enarco una ceja y sonrió -ok hijo es un buen trato, y bueno está bien que helga y los niños se queden allá miriam y Olga se quedaron dormidas hace un rato, tu mamá tubo una crisis hace un momento al menos está ves no estabas aquí para oírla?-

-que novedad... ok nos vamos dejamos a los niños con unos amigos y creo ellos también quieren descansar pasaré por unas cosas-

Arnold y Bob se quedaron solos unos segundos, fue algo incomodo asta que Bob pregunto

-y cómo está el viejo phil, Alfred-

Arnold agacho la cabeza y dijo -hace dies años que falleció-

-ohhh lo siento muchacho, no era mi intención-

-Nose preocupe señor pataki-

-te quería mucho eso lo recuerdo bien, siempre estando hay para ti, aún recuerdo ese día que fuimos por ustedes a San Lorenzo-sonrió al recordar-o cuando querían salvar el vecindario en verdad era un anciano obstinado-

En eso salió Helga del camarote, listo se había cambiado pues cuando venían noto como la miraba Arnold por lo que no quiso darle más motivos para que sólo la viera como a un objeto, porque ella no sabía que Arnold Shortman, también aún la amaba. Se puso unos jeans algo aguados y una camiseta algo holgada color rosa, pero aunque se trató de cubrir lo más que pudo aún así Arnold no dejaba de verla por lo hermosa que era.

-lista cabezon nos vamos... adelante-

-asta mañana señor pataki-dijo Arnold y salió

Helga solo se despidió de su papá con un beso en la mejilla y salió tras Arnold.

-quieres que te ayude?-dijo Arnold tratando de tomar la maleta que llevaba

-mmm... si gracias- dejó que tomara la maleta y caminaron otra Ves en silencio asta sunsets arms.

Al llegar despidieron a Gerald y Phoebe prometiendo que mañana regresarían,Helga estaba muy nerviosa tras la salida de Gerald y Phoebe.

-bueno yo voy a dormir, descansa cabezon asta mañana- iba a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando Arnold le dijo

-quieres que te acompañe igual también voy a mi habitación y checare si helga está bien-

-Helga?? -Helga G. Pataki se sorprendió al escuchar eso -tú hija se llama como yo? ... De casualidad no te golpeo tu esposa?? ... Por ponerle un nombre tan feo?... que por cierto dónde está?, va a venir por La Niña mañana?... para irnos y no incomodar-

-Helga tranquila...- rodó los ojos-y si mi hija se llama como tú porque es parecida a ti físicamente... y tu nombre no es feo de echo creo es muy bello... y su mamá bueno digamos que ella tiene cosas más importantes que cuidar a mi princesa-decía Arnold mientras apagaba las luces y verificaba que estuviera cerrada la casa.

Sintió feo la forma en que hablo de la mamá de su hija- entonces estás separado y tú ex no quiso a su hija-

-ah si es - dijo Arnold mientras le hacía un ademán para que prosiguiese subiendo las escaleras.

Helga las subió y venía analizando lo que Arnold le avía dicho, llegaron ala puerta del cuarto de Helga Pataki ella solo pudo decirle -Gracias Arnold... en verdad te agradezco... el que dejarás quedarnos aquí... y... descansa - entro lo más rápido que pudo, pues no quería prolongar el verlo, porque ahora sería ella la que deseaba volverlo a besar.

Arnold Shortman se quedó afuera del cuarto contemplando la puerta, y dijo casi en un susurro, -asta mañana mi terror pataki- subió asta su cuarto y tapó ala pequeña bebe que ya hacía en una cuna, que metió a su cuarto, se recostó y empezó a revivir ese beso, pensando en lo suave de sus labios, en su aroma a frutas, como se llamaron sus bocas sin pedirlo, en el dolor de la cachetada que sin importar que, había valido toda la pena del mundo.

"Asta mañana mi primer amor"

Pensó en eso y poco a poco empezó a caer en un sueño profundo solo pensando en su Helga y que por fin estaba seca de el.

Helga por su parte igual pensaba en lo atrevido de su beso, se sentía una adolescente, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sacó un cuaderno que halló en el auto caravana y empezó a escribir, tenía desde los 18 años que no escribía, lo último que escribió fue una despedida hacía Arnold, el día que se dijo a ella misma que jamás lo volvería a ver.


	8. Una familia

Helga empezaba a abrir los ojos, el sol que se asomaba por su venta, no la dejaba en paz cuando respiró percibió un aroma, un sutil aroma que su memoria había guardado muy bien, se abrazó ala almohada y volvió a respirar. Y pensó.

"Arnold"

Era real, estaba en su casa, y también le había besado la anoche anterior, eso provocó que se durmiera tarde, pues empezó, otra ves a escribir poesía, volvió a respirar el aroma de su almohada, Le recordó todas esas ocasiones en que solía oler su pelo, su ropa y en lo bien que se sentía después, todos estos años sin saber que solo se debía al jabón con el que lavaban la ropa, para ella no importó era su aroma favorito. Volvió a abrazar la almohada y dijo -oh Arnold... - en eso sonó la puerta de la habitación.

-quien es?-

-soy Arnold... quería avisarte que el desayuno está listo... para que bajes a desayunar con nosotros, los niños ya están desayunando...-

Helga se levantó espantada y empezó a buscar su celular para ver la hora. Eran las 10:20 y ella se avía quedado dormida.

-ahhh enseguida bajo-dijo nerviosa

-ok helga-

Helga se apresuró a cambiarse y se quedó pensando por un minuto, no debía verla así, por lo que tomó sus cosas y trató de verse lo mejor que podía.

Arnold avía preparado panqueques, por lo que los niños estaban. Muy contentos comiendo, por un minuto Arnold se vio a el disfrutando de días así, miro a los niños mientras jugaban con sus panqueques, el podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Fue hay donde nació la idea. porque no tener días así? Lo único que tenía que hacer es conquistar a Helga.

En eso ella bajo. Y observo la escena era el hombre rubio tormento de su corazón, frente ala estufa preparando más panqueques

-tu has echo esto Arnold?- dijo sorprendida jamás le avía tocado ver a un hombre preparar el desayuno.

-Mira mama, el profesor shortman nos dio panqueques amo los panqueques -decía Mathew

-siéntate mamá-dijo su hijo Arnold

Ella se sentó, pero seguía sorprendida.

Arnold Shortman la miro y aún así recién levantada lucia hermosa, su cara no ocupaba maquillaje y le encantaba esa mirada de asombro que últimamente parecía habitar en su cara.

-quieres que te prepare otra cosa-

A Helga jamás le avían dado a escoger o le habían echo desayuno, eso no le pasaba a ella, estaba muy sorprendida, por lo que Arnold la miro y dijo

-creo que no estás acostumbrada a que te preparen de desayunar verdad- le dijo mientras soltaba una risa traviesa

Eso hizo que Helga saliera de su trance, y sonriera.

-no la verdad es... -penso por un momento ella quería decirle que no nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, por prepárale el desayuno o invitarle a desayunar. Pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas ella aún estaba casada y eso le impedía muchas cosas-que... creo que yo los hago mejor-sonrió lo miro y luego puso serio el rostro -aún así gracias Arnoldo-

-de nada helga-

-nos tenemos que ir hay que ir ala ciudad niños así que apresúrense-dijo Helga tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

Pues ella miraba el cuadro, los niños jugando, el haciendo desayuno y le parecía tan Bello, si tan solo no siguiera casada, si tan solo jamás hubiera salido de Hillwood, si tan solo Arnold y ella si hubieran quedado juntos así se miraría su familia? Arnold hablo por lo que ella sacudió la cabeza y se sorprendió.

\- timberly johanssen, vendrá a cuidarlos mientras tu y yo vamos con tu papá por material para arreglar tu casa-

-que... es que no tienes que hacer eso Arnold... en verdad... mira-

-yo me comprometí anoche con tu papá, así que no está a discusión y desayune señorita-le dijo mientras le daba una maldita sonrisa pícara y le servía unos panqueques.

Lo que hizo que literalmente Helga se pusiera lacia.

los niños miraban, y se cuchicheaban entre ellos, pues ver todo eso les parecía adorable. sacado de un programa de televisión donde todos son felices y una gran familia.

-mi Tia esta roja hermano mira- le decía Taylor-la verdad es que yo, si me acostumbraría a un tío así-dijo mientras se metía un gran bocado ala boca

-yo También, podría acostumbrarme a alguien que trate tan bien Ami mama, si Ella es feliz yo también lo soy-

Empezaron a reír pues al parecer Rachel y La pequeña bebe del profesor avían tirado la mermelada y la miel y la embarraban por toda la mesa, Helga quiso levantarse a limpiar y Arnold asia lo mismo lo que no notaron ninguno de los dos fue que el piso también tenía miel y resbalaron casi al mismo tiempo y Helga calló enzima de Arnold Shortman por lo que, se sintió apenada, pero las niñas no avían acabado aún, pues una había alcanzado el jarabe de chocolate y al querer enseñárselos, lo derramo enzima de ellos.

Helga y Arnold se incorporaron del piso uno con la ayuda del otro y se soltaron riendo, porque por estar tan distraídos en ellos, no cuidaron las manos de la niñas.

Se trataron de quitar la mayoría del dulce de sus cuerpos con trapos cada uno, limpiaron y terminaron de desayunar, cuando estaban terminando llegó timberly johanssen, para llevarse a los niños ala casa Johanssen donde ella les cuidaría como su niñera.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron viendo en la puerta, y se pusieron nerviosos, Al verse solos en casa.

-bien terminare de arreglar y limpiar, la cocina-

-no ocupas ayuda- pregunto Helga algo tímida y avergonzada, pues tampoco había visto a un hombre encargarse de tareas del hogar.

-no, si gustas ve a asearte -

Dijo mientras sacaba unos audífonos y se los colocaba al celular.

-Bueno ahorita te veo... arnold-dijo súper apenada.

Y se retiró a su cuarto una ves dentro tomó la libreta, y comenzó a escribir. Pues parecía que el estar cerca de arnold la hacía tener la inspiración para escribir.

Mientras Arnold recogía los platos y limpiaba tenía puesto sus audífonos con una canción que para el describía lo perfecto que se sentía ahora. La canción era I want to know what love is de Foreigner.

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I want to know what love is

I want you to show me

I want to feel what love is

I know you can show me

I'm going to take a little time

A little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me.

Para el la letra tenía mucha verdad, y es que en realidad, empezaba a volverse a enamorar de Helga aunque su corazón, aún le pertenecía a su esposo o eso pensaba, terminó la cocina y subió al baño, para asearse, pues estaba muy pegajoso, en ningún momento se quitó los audífonos por lo que no escuchó ala rubia que lo corría del baño, hasta que le pego con una toalla, el reaccionó en seco, y se observo, se encontraba ya en ropa interior y la rubia estaba dentro de la ducha desnuda se cubría con la cortina del baño, lo que no sirvió de mucho pues esta se pego a su piel mojada por lo que vio más de lo perfecta que era. Era una situación muy muy embarazosa, el se tapó con la toalla que le aventó helga y ella fingía no mirar, pero la realidad es que lo miro sin pudor alguno pues cerró los ojos en automático pero debes en cuando los habría para mirarlo era perfecto, en verdad era un espécimen magnífico. No quería ver más pues sus hormonas empezaban a nublar sus neuronas.

-sal de aquí Arnold Shortman-

-pensé que no avía nadie ase mucho que te subiste a bañar, pensé... que ya habías salido...-empezó la frase medio molesto luego cayó en cuenta que ella debes en cuando abría un ojo por lo que continuo pero ya en un tono más pícaro-pero si gustas podemos compartir la ducha-

Ella le aventó una barra de jabón que le pasó rozando a Arnold.

-zopenco sal de aquí- y esta última frase ya la dijo con un tono de voz violenta y enojada.

Por lo que arnold salió del baño con una toalla enredada ala cintura, se sentía apenado pero ala ves, recordaba la cara de Helga su sonrojo, como se mordía el labio y La forma en que se dibujó su cuerpo por la cortina.

Arnold estaba fuera del baño cuando salió Helga y empezó a reprenderlo aunque le era algo difícil hacerlo, pues el torso desnudó de Arnold la estaba distrayendo.

-que demonios... hacías metiéndote al baño a... así... tarado-

Arnold noto sus titubeos por lo que hiso lo más loco, solo para sacarla de sus casillas pues sabía que llegar al corazón de su hermosa Helga, no era de la manera tradicional sino al revés.

-perdón la verdad...- se quitó los bóxer por debajo de la toalla y continuó-es que me siento muy pegajoso y pensé que ya habías salido del baño... con permiso- camino hacia el baño dándose cuenta que la rubia le seguía con la mirada y fingió que se le callo la toalla por lo que en el umbral de la puerta, quedó totalmente desnudo.

Helga al ver esto primero abrió la boca, pues no espero eso, "no tenía mal" trasero al pensar eso se mordió los labios y se tapó la cara, lo que ocasionó que a ella también le pasara lo mismo. Ella gritó y salió corriendo a su habitación al ver que estaba desnuda frente a el y Arnold Shortman rio pues en verdad no podía creer que hubiera provocado todo eso.

Después de la vergonzosa situación del baño Arnold y Helga llegaron por Big Bob, en el más completo silencio pues ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema. Fueron ala ciudad a comprar materiales y ponerse a limpiar la casa de Helga, empezaron barriendo la casa, sacando las hojas, poniendo las ventanas que faltaban y limpiando las recámaras, empezaba tomar forma pero en definitiva ocupaban más gente.

En casa de los Johanssen. Los niños se divertían con timberly y con Shaira, pero algo incomodaba a Arnold Smith un pensamiento como una sensación de que algo malo fuera a pasar, Jugaba cuando sonó su celular, en el podia leer "papá" por lo que lo ignoro y siguió en sus asuntos.

-es tu viejo bro- dijo Taylor

-si tiene marcando desde ayer, Nose que es lo que quiere, la verdad le tengo miedo, cuando miraba que golpea a mamá y observarla en el piso, en verdes hacia que me hirviera la sangre, será que lo veo tan grande, que si eso hace con mi mamá que aria con nosotros... -pensó por un momento- la verdad esta mañana me sentí tan bien, ver a mi mamá reír, y al profesor, como la atendía o ver el modo en que la mira, fue fantástica T-

Shaira que no había podido evitar escuchar pregunto.

-Ósea que sufren de violencia intrafamiliar y por que no an ido a denunciar-

-no es tan fácil, Shaira- dijo Scarlett y prosiguió - el detalle es que también engaña, ala señora Smith y con mi madrastra!!!... lo vimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y aparte no queremos que... bueno entre en depresión y termine,...-

-como nuestra abuela!!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños rubios.

-y entonces que planean hacer?- pregunto Shaira

-es hay donde entra mi tocayo-dijo arnold Smith -queremos revivir el amor del profesor por mi mamá y el de mi mamá por el profesor-

-mmm pues... creo que es algo loco pero... cuenten conmigo, si quieren que les ayude se mucho del profesor-

Los niños empezaron a idear formas de que el maestro y Helga pudieran volverse a enamorar.

Silicon Valley

Roger ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de su esposa y de su familia incluyendo lo que le dijo Big Bob, entró en su casa. Pues había logrado acceder ala casa que compartía con Helga, busco sus cosas y no las encontraba, por lo que subió, al ático a buscar empezó abriendo cajas en una había adornos de navidad, otra donde había cosas de halloween, y destapó la caja de los diarios de Helga le llamó la atención ver tantos, libritos rosas, tomó el primero que encontró y leyó algo que le aria hervir la sangre pues el jamás supo que Helga escribía y menos que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Arnold mi amor al fin eres mio 

arnold mi amor mi deseo sensual 

porque solo te abrazo en mis sueños 

siempre estare esclavizada a tus palabras

por que debo adorarte y nunca nunca decírtelo,

haces temblar mi ser, mis sentidos están locos.

algún dia le confesare al mundo mi amor si no mi nombre no es Helga G pataki.

Que significaba esto siguió leyendo.

Oh Arnold , pasión de santidad en este loco y torcido mundo en que vivimos que bien me siento , cuando estas cerca de mi , olvido mis penas , cuando la esencia de tu dulce voz llena el aire , siento paz paz verdadera.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer desde cuando la estupida de su esposa estaba enamorada de Arnold en eso pensó en el nombre de su hijo.

-está maldita zorra lo más seguro es que se embarazara, de algún idiota mientras andaba de novia conmigo, y la zorra me lo metió Ami maldita hija de puta, me las pagarás-

Tomo el libro y salió de su casa, subió al auto y empezó a conducir hacia Hillwood.

Hillwood

Después de arreglar algo la casa, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald disfrutaban de un día en el parque junto a Olga Bob y los niños. Lo cual para Helga parecía irreal, pues era divertido ver a Arnold Shortman con sus hijos.

Arnold Shortman y Gerald, jugaban béisbol con los niños y las niñas, cuando Mathew hizo un home run, y Arnold Shortman lo cargo en brazos, festejando con el.

-que lindos se ven no crees Helga-dijo Phoebe

-si... recuerdas cuando ronda predijo que me casaría con el- dijo Helga mientras empujaba a Rachel y la pequeña Helga en los columpios.

-si, de echo yo siempre pensé que se quedarían Juntos-dijo Phoebe mientas miraba a su esposo, al cual le hacían bolita los niños para no dejarlo correr.

Rieron ambas al ver eso.

-saves Helga aún estás a tiempo de ser feliz o acaso ya no sientes nada por Arnold?-

Helga pensó en el beso, lo que sintió al sentirlo debajo de ella, al verlo desnudo en la casa, se ruborizó y empezó a recordar su niñez, pues siempre que ella se sentía mal solo tenía que pensar en Arnold cuando se fueron de Hillwood ella no ocupo de amigos, pues miraba su relicario y escribía cartas que nunca supo a dónde enviar, de cuando la hostigaban en la secundaria, y de como el amor por Arnold a pesar de no verlo la mantenía cuerda, y pensó en todos los besos de Arnold y también recordó, todas las veces que Roger la golpeó y después de eso se encerraba en el baño y usaba su relicario para sentirse a salvo, en realidad aún amaba a Arnold shortman? Pero estaba casada y hacía unos días, sentía morir por encontrar a un patan en la cama con otra, cuando lo que debió haber sentido era alivio.

\- la verdad, Phoebe no lo sé estoy muy confundida, se que Arnold es diferente a todos el tiene un entupido, optimismo que contagia, a cualquiera pero... mis hijos, necesitan a su papá y eso no puedo quitárselos-

Phoebe ya estaba enterada por su hija de lo que realmente pasaba en casa de los Smith, por lo que también ayudaría sin que helga se enterara, Phoebe creía que era momento de que Arnold y Helga fueran felices. Por lo que empezó a recordarle, lo que hacía de niña para que Arnold no terminara de novio de lila.

-recuerdas la feria del queso?-dijo Phoebe

-si si lo recuerdo- comento la rubia

-ahh bueno pues permíteme recordarte que dos ferias saboteaste a Arnold, no querías primero que se quedara con Ruth mcdougal y después saboteaste su cita en el che paris, fingiendo que eras Cecile y cuando invito a lila ala otra feria del queso. Que hiciste, lo mismo no, Helga en verdad ya no sentirías celos de verlo abrazado de alguien más.-

Helga recordó todo y sus planes que nunca funcionaron

-de acuerdo aún me gusta pero no se que hacer, Phoebe estoy casada aún, y no se como lo tomarán mis hijos, ya no soy yo es por ellos-

-helga mira a tus hijos y dime que ves, por un minuto imagínate que no estás casada, y que estás con Arnold-

Helga miro a sus hijos, y como ahora jugaban fútbol americano y como reían con Arnold. lo feliz que se miraba, miro lo que ella hacía. empujaba a las niñas con mucho cuidado, que miraba? Ella miraba una familia como si Arnold y los niños formarán una familia real, una sin miedo sin malos tratos, en realidad eso era lo que siempre había querido, una familia feliz.

Recordó esa misma mañana a Arnold cocinando a los niños, riendo por que se resbalaron y que nadie le gritó por que, La Niña o los niños habían echo un desorden. Como no acostumbrarse a eso.

-tienes razón Phoebe, debo darme una oportunidad de ser feliz-

Unos kilómetros de hay

Pero ah algunos kilómetros de hay algo con lo que no contaba estaba a punto de suceder, pues en un Volvo negro venía un hombre, que les arruinaría la fiesta. Este hombre hablaba por teléfono.

-lo único que se es que esa maldita perra me a mentido todos estos años Lynette-

-pero si se supone que no la amas que me amas Ami-

\- si amor pero no voy a permitir una burla hacia mi, y esa perra la pagara y le daré donde más le duele que son los niños-

De regreso a Hillwood

Helga miraba a Arnold y los niños, cuando Arnold enfoco la mirada en ella ella le sonrió, dando pauta a por fin aceptar sus sentimientos por el.


	9. Nada nos detendra ahora

Sugerencia que les ago es de que escuchen la cancion **NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW de starship,** ya que ago mucha referencia ala canción en todo el capítulo que lo disfruten.

Regresaron a casa a cenar y a dormir a los niños Helga preparó la cena, y se dejo llevar por el juego de una familia feliz, Big Bob, miriam y Olga estaban también hay pues se quedarían.

-waoo, ya has mejorado en tu comida Helga, tendré que aflojar mi cinturón- dijo Bob

-hay hermanita la verdad sabes que me encanta como cocinas- dijo Olga

\- por que la alaban si coscinara tan bien, su marido estaría con ella y no estaría sola- dijo miriam ya borracha

-ohh si como tú cocinabas tan bien miriam- dijo Bob sarcásticamente

-pero estás conmigo o no Bob? nunca me dejaste, como a ella si la dejaron, vela no sirve para nada dime tú, para que a sido buena, tiene muchos hijos, y la abandonan, como mujer no sirve-seguía diciendo miriam

-miriam basta- gritó Bob

-mama, en verdad ahora-dijo Olga

Arnold, miro todo y comenzó a sacar alos niños de la habitación, el hijo mayor de Helga se re usaba a hacerlo, pero Arnold lo convenció, subió a los niños. Pero cuando volvió ala cosina Helga ya no estaba. Y miriam, Bob y Olga discutían.

-mire señora su hija es un ser maravilloso lleno de virtudes y no porque un patan, no está con ella, ella valga menos, y si usted no puede ver eso es porque está tan ciega en su propio dolor que no ve el de los demás-

Arnold miro a Olga y le pregunto a donde fue con la mirada

Olga lo miro y le contesto- solo salió corriendo búscala yo veré aquí-

-cuida a los niños- le dijo Arnold

Olga solo asintió, y Arnold salió corriendo, busco por las calles, miro por callejones, el parque, el viejo pete, pero nada, no sabía a donde mas podía ir, asta que miro que en la casa de Helga estaba encendida la luz de su cuarto. Corrió ala casa y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, entro y cerró la puerta empezó a subir las escaleras, se escuchaban sus sollozos, cuando se asomó ala recámara encontró a Helga, llorando mientras pintaba una pared.

-hola Helga, estás bien-le pregunto Arnold

Helga al verlo entrar se limpió las lágrimas y continuó pintando. El rubio al no ver contestación, tomó una brocha y empezó a pintar

-se que a veces decimos cosas sin pensar, tú mamá no habla enserio ella te ama es el alcohol que habla por ella, te dirá que no sirves pero, en verdad no hagas caso, vales mucho más de lo que crees-le dijo arnold

-miriam siempre a sido hací-seguía pintando

-se que es tu mamá, pero una ves lo dijiste era más distraída que nada pero no siempre fue así bueno alguna ves se llevaron bien o no?-le pregunto el rubio.

Helga Empezó a recordar el día del viaje a Carolina para ver a su abuela y lo bien que la pasaron, cuando ella estuvo sobria, y como subió a ese toro mecánico. Sonrió al recordarlo.

-ves sabía que en alguna ocasión tú mamá debió ser buena, no es su culpa que el alcohol, ya se apodere de ella,-

Helga sonrió un poco pero siguió pintando.

Helga volteó a ver al rubio y este solo jugaba con la brocha en la pared, lo que le causó como una especie de disgusto pero no enojo y comenzó a decirle-pinta bien cabeza de balón esta bien que no es tu casa pero de verdad así pintas, se hace así- comenzó a mostrarle en el pedazo que el pintaba.

-eres una mandona- le dijo Arnold.

-odio ala...- no pudo terminar su frase porque Arnold le había aventado un poco de pintura, lo que hizo que se molestara y ella le aventara pintura también.

Al verse así prosiguieron aventándose, pintura el uno al otro asta que quedaron literalmente bañados en pintura, cuando Arnold vio lo que habían echo se empezaron a reír, Helga quiso dar la vuelta y resbaló con la pintura, por lo que Arnold la atrapó. Al tenerla tan cerca, le limpio un poco de pintura del rostro.

-en verdad eres hermosa-le dijo Arnold y empezó a cantar una canción que ella conocía bien -Looking in your eyes I see a paradise This world that I found is too good to be true.

-eso es una canción verdad?-le dijo Helga quitándole también pintura del rostro

-si es una canción- y volvió a cantar otro pedazo-Standing here beside you, want so much to give you This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you-

Helga lo miro a los ojos, miro su rostro, la barba llena de pintura, se mordió el labio y solo cerró sus ojos, lo tomó por el cuello y lo halo o a ella, sintiendo su aliento el cual le quemo cualquier pensamiento, quería sentirlo Cerca, el también quería sentirla a si que su beso estaba cargado de euforia, en ese momento se dejo llevar por todo, pues sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la hacían estremecerse, y la respiración de ella lo alentaba a seguir.

Las manos de Arnold entraron traviesas por debajo de su blusa, ayudándole a quitársela, provocando que se separaran.

Por un instante Helga y el se vieron, se observaron el uno al otro, jamás ocuparon palabras para decirse lo que pensaban o lo que sentían.

Helga comenzó a cantar la misma canción que Arnold le había cantado-And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever Nothing's gonna stop us now And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now-rio mordiendo su labio y lo volvieron a besar con más calma esta ves, disfrutando cada aliento, que se regalaban.

Arnold se separó de ella, y la tomó en brazos para acostarla en la cama, era pequeña pero cabían muy bien los dos, el fue a apagar la luz, cuando volvió ella se quitó la camisa y ambos entonaron esa canción como si la trajeran dentro de su cerebro—I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do Let 'em say we're crazy,

what do they know Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go Let the world around us just fall apart Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever Nothing's gonna stop us now And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us—

Como si al compás de la canción Nothing's gonna stop us now, de Starship fuera más fácil entregarse el uno al otro, la melodía era dulce, al igual que el tacto de el, romántica como las caras que le regalaba, parecía como si ya hubieran tenido una vida de hacer esto juntos, la piel de Helga se sentía tan bien al contacto de la piel de Arnold por lo que no fue difícil, consumar su acto.

Al apagar la luz, su único testigo fue la luna la cual, los cubrió con su manto azulado y los acompañó toda la noche.

Ala mañana siguiente, Arnold Shortman y Helga estaban en la cocina cundo bajo el hijo de Helga

El Niño se sentó en la mesa y los observo algo parecía diferente, algo escondían pues de ves en ves se miraban con sonrisas traviesas, pero su mamá parecía tan feliz. Como si todo lo que le había dicho su abuela, anoche no hubiera importado, eso le dio gusto Y no le importo saber el porqué su felicidad.

-quieres desayuno, campeón - le pregunto el profesor shortman

Jamás nadie le había dicho así, El Niño se sonrojo cuantas veces imagino a su papá diciéndole así, solo pudo sonreír el también podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Su desayuno transcurrió muy agradablemente, se arreglaron pues Arnold quería llevarlos a acampar era el verano y que mejor que ir acampar, podrían continuar con la reparación después. En realidad Arnold no quería que se fueran de su casa nunca, pues helga y los niños llenaban su hogar se sentía tan alegre.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Arnold todo parecía tener un brillo diferente pues así lo pensó Helga, iban caminando con los niños cuando un Volvo negro les cerró El Paso.

-sube al auto maldita ramera- decía Roger enojado pues no pensó encontrarla con otro tipo, y el cual cargaba a Rachel en hombros.

Todos se sorprendieron, ella jamás pensó que lo encontrarían, o que les arruinaría el día.

-claro que no,- dijo Helga

El tipo se bajo de su auto y comenzó a jalonear a Helga por lo que Arnold bajo ala pequeña Rachel, y se la dio a los niños grandes, y lo empujó.

-tú que demonios te metes,esto es entre esta ramera mal agradecida y yo- dijo Roger volviendo a jalonear a Helga

-claro que no iré contigo quien demonios te crees mi dueño suéltame-le gritó Helga soltándose de su agarré.

Arnold no soporto más y lo volvió a empujar.

-Arnold no aléjate- dijo Helga y trató de apartarlos

Pero Roger en cuanto escucho el nombre, sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se los imagino a los dos burlándose de él.

-ahhh con que tu eres el hijo de puta con el que está zorra se a visto a mis espaldas- grito Roger mientras caminaba hacia el auto y metía la mano por la ventanilla para sacar algo.

-de que demonios hablas- dijo Helga mientras miraba a Arnold

Era una libreta rosa con un tipo de encuadernado que el conocía bien, pues tenía uno igual en casa. Se la aventó en su cara la cual al caerle en las manos Arnold lo leyó.

"Arnold mi amor al fin eres mio 

arnold mi amor mi deseo sensual 

porque solo te abrazo en mis sueños 

siempre estare esclavizada a tus palabras

por que debo adorarte y nunca nunca decírtelo,

haces temblar mi ser, mis sentidos están locos.

algún dia le confesare al mundo mi amor si no mi nombre no es Helga G pataki."

Helga se sorprendió, pues sabía dónde estaba esa libreta, lo cual quería decir que entro a su casa.

-porque demonios entraste ala casa, con autorización, de quien- le gritó Helga

-es aún mi casa o no recuerdas cariño y enseño el dedo donde tenía su sortija-

Arnold aún así no entendía porque, le gritaba por un poema que había escrito ase años pues si bien después de leerlo, recordó al loro que lo recitaba, y el cual tubo un trágico fin.

-suban al auto,-volvió a gritar

Helga estaba más que enojada, por primera ves en la vida lo enfrento, pues no sabía si había sido que se sentía más segura... que le regresaba su personalidad o que el saber que volvió a encontrar a Arnold le dio más valor por lo que le contestó

-no voy ir contigo a ningún jodido lugar-

Roger regreso y le dijo casi en modo retador.

-tú vienes conmigo- corrió para jalar a Rachel del brazo la cual estaba agarrada de su hermano mayor.

El cual la jalo a el y empezaron a forcejear El Niño empezó a sacar toda la furia contenida durante casi 9 años que iba a cumplir ese verano

\- suéltala maldito idiota hijo de puta-

El Niño no se esperó lo que pasaría después de decir esas palabras, pues lo que vino, fue el puño de su padre aterrizando en su cara aventándolo lejos de su hermanita.

Arnold Shortman al ver eso y la cara sangrante del niño, se volvió loco y en cuanto giró Roger para darle la cara, le atinó un puñetazo el cual le rompió el labio a Roger, logrando que este soltara ala niña y así poder agarrarla. Mientras Arnold Shortman peleaba Helga levantó a su hijo y le dijo que corriera con los demás niños a casa de los Johanssen. Quedándose solo ellos

Helga trataba a toda costa de separarlos pero Arnold parecía poseído y no dejaba de golpear a Roger.

-tú.. maldito bastardo- le gritaba a Roger

-Suelta a Arnold- le gritaba Helga mientras también lo golpeaba por el cuello pues se le había subido e suma

Accedió casi de inmediato al ver que los niños se habían ido, Roger estaba más golpeado que Arnold.

Por lo que Roger solo decidió amenazarlos

-vas a lamentar esto Helga no siempre estarás con este idiota y tu misma rogarás perdón-

Se subió a su auto y se fue dejando a Helga y a Arnold solos,- era tu ex verdad-

Helga agachó la mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo si y prosiguió -es mi esposo porque aún no me divorcio- con la cabeza agachada

Arnold, le levantó su cara poniendo su mano en el mentón, para poder verla a los ojos.-que te dije anoche, Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se despedace, cariño, podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos. Se que te lo dije en inglés pero es la verdad.-

Helga lo miro, y pronunció las palabras en inglés -Nothing's gonna stop now- y sonrió

-Vamos por los niños- le dijo Arnold

Gerald estaba curando al pequeño Arnold Smith cuando ellos llegaron a la casa de los Johanssen.

-hermano estás bien- pregunto Gerald

-si... cómo estás tu campeón?- le dijo el profesor Shortman a Arnold Smith

-bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a que pase eso- dijo El Niño desconsolado

Helga miraba a su hijo, y se preocupó más-como que acostumbrado hijo, a que te refieres.-

El pequeño Niño agachó la mirada, y entre sollozos empezó a decir-mi papá no nos quiere a nosotros mamá, el quiere solo a Rachel, aparte que no es la primera ves que me pega, un día le reclame por los malos tratos y por haberte golpeado, fue una mañana, y su respuesta fue no te metas Niño y me golpeo-

Helga estaba sorprendida pues si había aceptado sus golpes era precisamente para que no tocara a los niños - pero porque no me dijiste-

El Niño estaba llorando-porque, si tú que también eres grande y te pegaba así, que me esperaba yo, aparte no quería que te enfrentaras mas a el, mami en verdad te quiero y lo único que quería es verte feliz- Taylor se acerco y saco de su bolsillo el relicario de su tía, Scarlett acercó la gorra y Mathew el anuario.-Nosotros contactamos al profesor Shortman, sabíamos que estaría aquí también sincronizamos la agenda de papá ala laptop de la casa, sabíamos que se miraban a escondidas y que papá, lo apuntaba en la agenda del trabajo, pero nunca la sincronizaba ala laptop de la casa-

Helga tomó el relicario y las cosas que le entregaban los niños.

-desde cuando lo sabes, desde cuando sabes que me engaña,- pregunto angustiada

Scarlett respondió por Arnold Smith

-desde el año pasado, señora en mi cumpleaños, mientras todos estaban en el patio, Roger y Lynette, se estaban besando dentro de la casa, llevaba a Arnold a que viera mi consola nueva y cuando salimos del pasillo, hay estaban,- Scarlett mantenía la cabeza agachada como si esperaran un regaño.

\- y tú sabías profesor shortman?- decía Helga a Arnold con lágrimas en los ojos

-los niños me contaron, en una video llamada que me hicieron- dijo Arnoldo shortman

Helga estaba confundida, pero todo comenzaba a encajar, la desperation de los niños en sus rostros después de cada pelea, cuando los encontró en el ático, cuando no ayo el relicario. El Niño prosiguió

-el profesor no tiene la culpa si es lo que piensas mamá, yo no quería que cayeras y terminaras como miriam, tu eres buena mamá y no te merecías ese fin, sabía que pensabas que nadie te quería, lo supe por que lo vi las veces que papá te pego, yo solo quería encontrar a alguien que te amara y el profesor lo hace, veo como te mira-

Helga volteó a ver a Arnold Shortman, y regreso a ver a su hijo, todo lo que ese pequeño había arriesgado para verla feliz.

-También convencieron al abuelo de venir?- pregunto la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

El Niño solo asintió y terminó por decir -aparte sabíamos que el profesor vendría solo idearíamos un plan para que se encontraran pero eso sucedió solo y el abuelo ya sabe todo anoche le dijimos-

Helga estaba en shock no sabía que decir, vio todo a su alrededores vio a Arnold Shortman, el cual agachó la mirada, pero ella comprendió todo rápido y pensó muy bien lo que aria, se agachó ala altura de su hijo y le dijo- como tube tanta suerte de tenerte-y lo abrazó, El Niño le susurró algo al oído. Y la abrazó

Los niños se abrazaron a helga y su hijo mientras Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe miraban, Arnold Shortman miraba todo y pensando en el carácter de Helga, sabía que lo más seguro es qué hay acabará lo suyo, por lo que solo agachó la mirada mientras Gerald le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Helga se incorporó y se giró asia donde estaba el rubio y le dijo-And we can build this dream together,

standing strong forever-le tomó la mano

Y Arnold respondió - nothing's gonna stop us now,- la acerco a el y le dio un beso enfrente de todos

Por lo que los niños estaban vueltos locos de la emoción, mientras Phoebe que había estado mirando sin decir nada lloraba de la emoción

Asta que Gerald dijo -juró que a pesar de los años esto aún me da náuseas consigan un hotel-

Arnold, Phoebe y Helga gritaron al unísono

-Gerald!!!!- mientras Phoebe le clavó un codazo en el estómago.

Mientras ellos estaban en la casa de los Johanssen, festejando alguien más estaba afuera, empezando a seguir sus pasos, pues no se quedaría con la ofensa.

\- tarde o temprano, mi amor, el amor es algo atemorizante y tarde o temprano te domina y yo te dominaré,- decía Roger mirando hacia la casa de los Johanssen.


	10. Desaparecido

Ya había pasado una semana, desde el altercado con Roger. Y no habían vuelto a saber de él. La casa ya la habían terminado por lo que era la última noche de Arnold y Helga en la misma casa.

Helga lavaba los trastes cuando Arnold se le acerco por atras e imitaba su forma de lavar, recargo su rostro en el hombro de Helga, ella empeso a jugar con el jabón poniéndoselo en la cara, mientras reían, el la giró y la beso, estaban muy contentos, tanto que no notaron que alguien los observaba desde afuera. Terminaron de lavar los trastes y subieron a hurtadillas al cuarto de arnold pues no querían que se dieran cuenta los niños.

Entraron al cuarto como si estuvieran bailando Arnold beso a Helga, en un beso tan dulce y entregado ambos tuvieron como testigo el manto de la noche para tomarse nuevamente pues últimamente, no querían apartarse, como si con eso compensaran todo el tiempo perdido.

Helga estaba recostada sobre el pecho de arnold, cuando dijo -sabes cuantas veces me soñé en tu cuarto- rio al recordar.

-mmm así??-el también río pues le hablo con doble sentido

-no cabezon - le dio un manotazo en su torso desnudó.

-aunque una ves, por querer recuperar a una ave medio molesta y desesperante, entre a tu casa y me escondí atrás de tu sillón y vi algo que no debí ver a mi corta edad- se empezó a reír

-que!!! ... Helga me espiabas,- rio -ósea que si era tu loro..., y... que viste?- le dijo arnold mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apretaba suavemente.

Lo miro a los ojos y el la miro y descifrar lo que había visto solo le dijo -helga tu..,-

Ella se sonrojo y escondió el rostro en el, mientras reía y apelaba lo que vio-solo fue en ropa interior-dijo mientras also una mano en son de juramento.

-Eso se llama pornografia infantil sabes-y empezó a reírse el rubio

-Arnold!!! ... Y... yo no sabía nada de este mundo perverso - dijo mirándolo ya al rostro

-pervertida-

Comenzaron a reír y a hacerse cosquillas pues en ese pequeño instante parecía todo tan feliz. El la volvió a besar.

Roger que había estado todo el tiempo viendo por el traga luz, le hervía la sangre pero aún no era tiempo de su venganza primero nesecitaban que ella saliera de hay y se fuera a su casa la cual ya tenía más que estudiada.

-pronto pequeña ramera, ya lo verás-

Bajo por las escaleras de la casa de arnold y regreso al hotel donde se quedaba. Se acerco a la mini cantina y se preparo un trago para posteriormente sentarse en el sillón a hablar por teléfono.

-hola que te dijo el abogado-

-le dijiste, que llevaran a mis hijos de regreso a Silicon Valley y que mi esposa Parece que se la tragó la tierra, junto con mi hijo mayor-

-mañana se regresan a su casa y es cuando yo actuare, a qué hora llegara esa loca-

-Y si trae todo lo que te pedí-

\- perfecto-

-Mira cariño mañana Deseará no haberse revolcado con ese profesorsucho- dijo mientras agitaba su copa en la mano su mirada era de coraje y pues sabía que su plan no podía fallar

Era de mañana cuando Helga despertó, Miro a el rubio a su costado lo vio dormir tan plácidamente, que. No podía creer que el era suyo que se habían vuelto a ver le acaricio una mejilla, Arnold despertó al tacto de ella por lo cual la abrazó, Y trato de volverla acostar pero ella se resistió.

-duérmete, aún es de noche-

-si claro, y el sol que se asoma es el reflejo de las luces de un carro, devo irme a vestir no puedo estar Desnuda aquí, mis hijos me irán a buscar a mi cuarto-

-cierto, aún que yo sólo quería que te quedaras un poco más -dijo medio somnoliento.

Helga lo beso tomó sus cosas y salió enredada en una sábana directo ala ducha.

Cuando los niños despertaron, su mamá ya estaba en la cocina haciendo desayuno.

-mama podemos ir al parque hoy- pregunto Mathew

-si pequeño, después de ir a dejar las maletas a casa de la abuela y el abuelo- decía Helga mientras le servía a Mathew

-el profesor también puede ir, me dijo que me enseñaría a lanzar la pelota-

-claro le preguntaremos al rato ok-

Scarlett se sentó ala mesa y le pregunto a helga curiosa -señora smith-

Helga la miro y con la más calma del mundo le dijo

\- no ya no me llames señora Smith dime helga o señora pataki-

Scarlett le sonrió y formuló de nuevo la pregunta,-señora pataki, que edad tenía cuando le empezó a gustar el profesor-

Noto como se sonrojaba cuando decía esto -porque te gusta algún Niño?-pregunto Helga provocando el sonrojo de La Niña.

-Pues... ya... era grande cuando...-no pudo terminar pues Arnold Shortman la interrumpió y agregó.

-mentira tenía cuatro años-dijo mientras sonreía malvadamente sexy desde el umbral de la puerta.

Helga se aclaró la garganta y señaló con la vista ala niña en modo de no estás ayudando.-bueno... sii... tenía cuatro o 5 años cuando me empezó a gustar este zopenco... pero nunca se dio cuenta... créeme ellos nunca se dan cuenta-

La Niña comenzó a reír al escuchar lo último pues en efecto nunca se dan cuenta.

Bajaron los otros dos niños y se olvidaron del tema por el momento. Empacaron sus cosas y emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Helga. En el camino Mathew volvió a preguntar

-profesor shortman me va enseñar esos pases-

\- Claro mi amigo pequeño, dejamos las cosas y nos vamos al parque-

Mathew estaba muy contento, pues el quería jugar,

Llegaron ala casa pataki acomodaron las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, y salieron a disfrutar de la tarde en el parque, Arnold Smith y sus amigos jugaban en los juegos del parque, Rachel y la pequeña Helga estaban en el arenero mientras la rubia las vigilaba. Arnoldo y Mathew lanzaban la pelota era una tarde un poco fresca por lo que Helga al sentir una brisa fría, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño.

-Oye Arnold , puedes cuidar a las niñas por favor, nesecito ir al baño-Helga le gritaba a su hijo mayor

-si mama,- el pequeño bajo de los juegos y se sentó con las niñas en el arenero, y empezó a jugar con ellas.

El profesor shortman tampoco apartaba la vista de las niñas. volteó a verlas y lanzó la pelota muy lejos por lo que calló en unos matorrales algo altos.

-yo voy-dijo Mathew, Y fue detrás de ella.

Arnold volvió a ver al arenero donde estaban las niñas, el pequeño Arnoldo Scarlett y Taylor. Estaban con ellas, Regreso la mirada buscando a Mathew que aún no salía de entre los matorrales.

-no la encuentras Mathew, hey amiguito, vamos Matt- se asomo donde ase unos momentos había entrado, y no lo encontró, reviso el alrededor y empezó a gritar su nombre -Mathew!!! MATHEW!! Mathew!!!-

Los niños que estaban en el arenero escucharon al profesor llamar con desesperacion a Mathew, por lo que se preocuparon, y fueron a ayudar a buscarlo, dejando alas niñas solas. Todos buscaban a Mathew asta que Helga salió del baño, llegó a donde estaba el arenero pero no observo que no estaban las niñas se concentro en la conmoción.

-que pasa??-

-Mathew desapareció-le dijo Taylor

-quee!!!- estaba muy desconcertada pues como era posible que desapareciera un niño de 5 años sin dejar rastro pues ni la pelota ni el guante que llevaba estaba cerca

-Mathew Mathew Mathew -le gritaba helga

Cuando Arnold volteó a ver al arenero ya no estaban las niñas lo cual los puso más en alerta, algo estaba pasando.

-Rachel!!! Helga Mathew-

Buscaron por todo el parque pero parecía que la tierra se los había tragado.

Preguntaron ala gente pero nadie había visto nada, se acercaron a un policía cercano, para dar parte de la desaparición de los tres niños.

En un lugar no muy lejano, en un vehículo negro acomodaban a las niñas, junto a un pequeño rubio, eran Helga rachel y Mathew, los avían dormido con cloroformo por eso no habían gritado, al momento de ser raptados. Conducieron asta la ciudad donde los subieron ala habitación, pues nadie sospechaba nada aún, entraron ala habitación y los recostaron juntos.

Roger los observo, y sonrió con maldad, después miro asia una esquina donde estaba una mujer fumando.

-los niños son muy influenceables-dijo Roger acariciando a su hija en la mejilla

-pero aún falta desaseemos de ellos dos, sino tú no podrás, testificar ala corte que ella estaba loca-dijo una vos femenina que salía de ese rincón

-Si, solo necesito desasearme del Niño mayor, dire que ella lo mato y que yo simplemente rescate a mis otros hijos, pero sino nos apresuramos tú no podrás vivir de la pensión de tu ex-le comentó Roger sarcásticamente

Fernanda Mitre salió de las sombras.

-no fue mi culpa que el estupido de mi abogado no se diera cuenta de cómo estaba la pensión, que solo me darían el tiempo que esa mocosa estuviera conmigo, la mandaré a Timbuktu, y seguiré cobrando su pension total, por mi que la traten de esclava pero al menos durante 18 años más viviré bien y tú que sacas de todo esto- dijo fernanda mientras apagaba su cigarrillo

-yo solo por cobrar venganza con la zorra por haberme visto la cara todos estos años, y a verme metido a su bastardo como Mio, la are que pierda la razón, y la confundiré no sabrá si ella Mato a sus adorados Arnold's la encerrarán en petición por aver matado a nuestro hijo, y ya no existirá el profesor para ayudarle, el maldito las pagara, por averse metido donde no le llaman-pensó por un momento mientras miraba a Mathew dormido-pobres de mis niños haberles dado una mamá loca-

\- y como sabes eso.- pregunto fernanda intrigada y tratando de recordar si alguna ves Arnold le diera una indirecta o algo respecto a un hijo

-se llama Arnold igual que tu ex querida-

Fernanda recordó que en la llamada que le hizo unos días atrás, dijo mi esposa Helga por lo que callo en cuenta demasiado rápido -ahora comprendo, mira el santurrón del maestro shortman, ahora se porque la insistencia de que la mocosa se llamara Helga- mientras hacía memoria volteó a ver de reojo a Roger y prosiguió-y dime Sherlock, donde deduces que se conocieron-

\- pienso que en la universidad, Helga se embarazo en esa época casi para terminar la carrera tendríamos 22 años cuando paso has la cuenta, el bastardo cumplirá 9 años ahora a finales de julio- decía Roger con odio

-Ami me dijo que nunca había andado con alguien, pero que guardadito se lo tenía el santurrón- rio cínicamente fernanda

-desde cuanto lo conoces primor- pregunto Roger tomándola de la cintura

-hace 6 años era mi maestro tenía renombre prestigio, y una cama sola, por lo que no fue difícil entrar en ella-dijo mientras lo apartaba de ella

-6 años atrás mmm... y como hizo una belleza para aguantar un tarado así-

-no lo sé, el dinero ayuda en esos casos... pero volviendo al tema En algún punto se conocieron-pensó fernanda miro a ver El Niño -y que le aras al otro disque hijo tuyo-

-shhhh se dice el pecador más no el pecado solo diremos que desaparecerá el, junto con su zorra madre, eso ya lo tengo todo calculado, y mis hijos se quedarán conmigo- dijo Roger mientras le sonreía a fernanda.

Fernanda no entendía bien pues si ella estaba hay era porque quería el dinero, y como La Niña era la única heredera del profesor shortman, y muerto el el dinero se quedaría con ella.

Arnold y Helga estaban en la estación de policía, tratando de levantar una denuncia la cual no le aceptaban a Helga, por su parte Arnold levantaba una en contra de Roger pues era del que sospechaba, nunca imagino que Fernanda, estaba en Estados Unidos.

-el me golpeaba-

-señora, y porque nunca lo denunció, no podemos hacer nada no hay ningún divorcio y tampoco hay un secuestro a lo que la ley compete, usted aún está casada y vive con su marido, la verdad no podemos hacer nada-

Helga salió llorando al ver lo que le decían, no podía soportar todo lo que le pasaba y menos que la policía no pudiera hacer nada se sentía destrozada, no sabía a quien recurrir o que hacer, espero afuera de la estación a que saliera Arnold.

-Helga- en cuanto escucho su nombre se tiro en su pecho el también estaba destrozado pues también su hija había desaparecido.

-que te dijeron porque saliste así-le pregunto Arnold mientras la abrazaba y trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas

-no pueden ayudarme dicen que aún estoy casada con el y que no es secuestro, que el está en su derecho, y que porque jamás lo denuncié-

-tranquila Helga los encontraremos-decia arnold muy preocupado, por los niños y por Helga porque temía que esto le afectara de más.

Empezaron a caminar para la casa de Helga, al llegar ala puerta el quería, quedarse a hacerle compañía pero ella no lo dejó, entro sin si quiera mirarlo. Adentro los niños estaban en la habitación, tratando de hacer una reconstrucción de todo lo que había pasado. Sin saber bien que ocurría el pequeño Arnold Smith se echaba la culpa de todo.

-fue mi culpa no debí dejarlas solas, debí dejar que los grandes buscaran, a Mathew- dónde estarán, me quiero morir-decía llorando en una esquina con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-No digas eso bro, los encontraremos- decía Taylor mientras trataba de abrazarlo

-necesito regresar aya,-dijo Scarlett, mientras los niños la miraban sorprendidos-Porque, algo debe de haber, algo que no vimos?, Piensen por que nosotros no y porque solo los pequeños?-los miro- porque no fuiste tú o Arnold, o yo, de que pudo ser tu papá eso no me cabe duda, pero porque llevarse a La hija de el profesor- penso mientras caminaba por el cuarto, que posibilidad hay de que tu papá supiera la vida del profesor??-

-La misma de como lo encontramos nosotros-dijo Taylor

-así es y... y si contacto ala ex del profesor?-penso Scarlett.

-tú crees-Arnold la vio con esperanza

-no creo estoy segura-

-pues manos ala obra hay que regresar al parque-dijo Taylor,

Los niños salieron de la casa a hurtadillas, sin temor a arriesgarse, con linternas en mano llegaron al parque, buscaron por el matorral donde desaparecio Mathew, no encontraban nada asta que vieron una pisada de bota la cual siguieron y en una salida del parque aullaron la pelota de Mathew y su guante casi ala salida al aparcadero. sabían que era de el porque el mismo Niño la había firmado con su nombre.

Era la pelota que el profeso le había lanzado, pero como había llegado asta la salida. Mientras que Scarlett revisaba el arenero y su alrededor noto un listón por el área de los baños y junto a él una colilla de cigarro de una marca desconocida y con labial en la punta.

-encontré algo- grito Scarlett

\- yo también-dijo Arnold Smith

Se reunieron y llegaron ala conclusión de que fueron dos personas las que se llevaron a los niños. Un hombre y una mujer, -necesitamos averiguar más así que no diremos nada aún ok , promesa de meñique-

-yo digo que le digamos aunque sea al profesor el sabrá ayudarnos- dijo Taylor

-bueno pero nada de decirle a los demás-

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron a casa, iban entrando cuando encontraron a una helga derrumbada en la sala abrazando un oso de peluche y llorando.

-mama, no llores los encontraremos, tranquila, mami- le dijo su único hijo

Helga no podía contener las lágrimas, por lo que se levanto ignorando al niño camino subió las escaleras y fue a encerrándose en su cuarto.

Lo que los niños no vieron es que una botella de vino ya hacía a un costado de el sillón. Por primera ves había accedido ala bebida pues quería olvidar todo y no pensar.

Los niños al ver eso, prefirieron salir de la casa a buscar al profesor arnold entre más rápido le contaran, más rápido encontrarían a los niños.

Arnold estaba en su casa muy preocupado por su hija y también por Helga, no sabía por dónde empezar, oyó que tocaron la puerta y acudió a abrir.

-Profesor... tenemos que decirle... - eran los tres niños, agitados y con falta de aire, después de la carrera que pegaron desde su casa.

-que pasa tu mamá está bien- les decía arnold mientras los dejaba pasar.

-tenemos pistas- dijo Arnold Smith

-hablamos de esto- scarlett saco sus evidencias,

Arnold miro el listón morado era de su hija pero la colilla del cigarrillo, fue lo más sorprendente pues el conocía esa marca de cigarros, ala perfección.

-Fernanda... no no es posible-

Los niños lo vieron y empezaron a contarles sus teorías, pero no comprendían el porqué si el papá de Arnold smit no amaba a la señora pataki y porque fernanda vendría aquí.

Los miro y obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba, pues había una prueba por donde empezar.


	11. Consecuencias

_Pido una gran disculpa, por no haber actualizado pero en verdad tengo un montón de trabajo aunados a que tube un pequeño percance familiar._

 _Se que ustedes no tienen la culpa y me disculpo se que les prometí que diario y perdí mi promesa._

 _Ala chica que me comento que tengo faltas ortográficas y que se le hace raro ya que soy locutora, hermosa juro que trato de revisarla pero igual que muchos personas soy humana y también escribo a veses con vocablos y juro que a veces de tanto trabajo, no tengo tiempo de darle otra leída para corregir la edición, pero si gustas decirme donde me equivoco y corregirlo adelante no pasa nada mándame correo o por aqui mismo. Se que dirás hay pues no escribas entonses si no te comprometes, pero yo ahorita me dediqué a escribir por qué unas amigas me lo pidieron que son shortakis de corazón y por eso lo hago, no soy escritora y aún así los más grandes escritores se equivocan pero para eso están los de redacción y edición para corregirlos en verdad una disculpa si te causo cancer visual por mis faltas pero en verdad escribo súper rápido y en un tiempito libre que tengo ahorita son las 4:35 am y voy terminando esto casi no dormí y ahorita alas 8 tengo que estar en los estudios de grabación, a eso me refiero con que no tengo el tiempo, pase la noche en vela para traerles este capítulo y lo ago con el mayor de los gustos porque se que es ya alguna la gente que está siguiendo esta historia, aún así gracias por leerme y tratare de corregir lo que me dices sin más que comentar espero lo disfruten se despide de ustedes_

 _Hellmoon_

 _Buenos días_

 ___

Bob Pataki siempre fue un hombre un poco bruto en lo que se refería a su familia, pero en este momento que no se sabía nada de sus nietos se sentía más culpable que nada, entro ala sala a ver su televisión cuando noto la botella de vino en el piso.

-miriam,-

"Como me arrepiento de haber sido como fui con Miriam, como pude ser tan insensible, quizá es mi culpa lo que me retiene a Miriam, pero jamás me cruzo por la mente que haría yo como padre si aúna de mis hijas les pasará eso..."

En el silencio escucho sollozos, empezó a buscarlos y venían del segundo piso, se acercó a la puerta de la recámara de Helga.

Quería hacer algo remediar el dolor de su hija, escucho pasos en la escalera y vio a los niños.

-hey... que hacen tan noche despiertos y donde estaban-

-salimos a caminar Bob, Arnold no se siente bien y lo llevamos a que le diera el aire-le decía Taylor mientras empujaba a Arnold y Scarlett

-mmm... ajá... si-dijo Bob mirando alos niños con desconfianza-No te desaparezcas suficiente tiene tu madre con la desaparición de tus hermanos como para que te pase algo a ti.-

-si abuelo- y Arnold abrazo a su abuelo

A Big Bob le conmovió el abrazo por lo que después de que los niños entraron ala habitación y cerraran la puerta, se quedó pegando un oído tratando de escuchar que era lo que tramaban.

-y que aremos, digo por dónde empezar a buscar- decía Taylor

-Nose viste a mi mamá, cuando le hable ni me miro-agachó la mirada el pequeño Arnold

-oye bro tengo una idea y si le decimos a Shaira ella sabe mucho del profesor, quizá ella pueda decirnos por dónde empezar a buscar a tus hermanos- dijo Taylor

-shaira???... mmm desde cuando la agregas al grupo- dijo Scarlett algo enfadada mientras cruzaba los brazos

-que no te cae bien- dijo Taylor mientras se apoyaba en Arnold-ohh... es que estás celosa-

-Taylor!!!!!-dijo La Niña enfadada

-no es momento de esto, tenemos que encontrar a mis hermanos y La Niña del profesor- dijo Arnold viendo la incomodidad de La Niña -y no te preocupes Scarlett si le pedimos ayuda es para hallar a fernanda y a mi papá, ya sabemos por las pruebas que ellos los tienen-

-y si marcas a tu papá, finges preocupación, y le cuentas todo pretendiendo que no crees que el sea el secuestrador-dijo Scarlett

Los dos niños les brillaron los ojos pues Scarlett tenía razón así podrían saber dónde estaba su papá. Arnold tomo el teléfono y Marco a su papá las primeras dos llamadas no entro asta que finalmente lo escucho.

-papa, hola papá soy arnold,(fingió llanto y prosiguió)papá se robaron a Rachel y a Mathew, y nadie quiere avisarte a ti porque creen que fuiste tú pero yo no lo creo así-

-en verdad hijo cuando paso?-

Lo que arnold no sabía es que su papá a pesar de ser muy astuto, empezaba a creer en el dialogo del pequeño pero aún así tramando algo más.

-hoy en la tarde-

-tú mamá sabe que me marcaste?-

-no papá no sabe-

-perfecto no le digas-

-yo regrese a casa a Silicon Valley -

Arnold al escuchar eso, dudo un poco porque tenían la prueba de ella, pero no de él y si su papá decía la verdad?, o si su padre estaba mintiendo?, por un minuto recordó a su papá cruel y malo pero también recordó días buenos donde le sonreía o le daba dulces a escondidas, a pesar de todo era su padre.

Prosiguió su padre-pero salgo en camino para aya, no le digas a tu mamá que me hablaste, ya la llamaré después-

-ok papá, te quiero-

-yo también te quiero hijo-

Arnold colgó el teléfono, y pensó un poco más en su padre sería capas de eso, a lo mejor exagero en todo asta en la loca idea de separar a sus padres, miro a sus amigos, y por un instante dudo mucho, el en verdad me quiere?.

-que te dijo?- le preguntaron los niños

-que está en Silicon Valley y si nos equivocamos ? Y si el no los tiene? Y si mi papá en realidad si nos quiere solo que es un poco Brito como Bob- decía el pequeño arnold mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Bob Pataki que avía escuchado todo desde afuera, se apartó de la puerta, algo triste pues su nieto tenía razón el era un bruto, se acercó ala puerta de Helga, iba intentar tocar la puerta pero ya no escucho ruido y mejor decidió bajo a la sala a ver la televisión como lo tenía pensado desde un principio.

Miriam que se había mantenido al margen de todo el problema, espero a que bajara Bob al sala.camino hacia la habitación y entro, vio a Helga abrazando un oso. Ella entro con una copa en manos y una cajita de pastillas.

-que estás lamentándote, por favor, para que te lamentas, nunca has sido una buena madre. Siempre tratando de parecerlo, pero eres igual o peor- Helga no la había volteado a ver pero ella continuó -que yo, tú mejor olvidaba todo, total si están con su padre están mejor-

Tomo la copa y las pastillas y se las dejo en la mesa de noche.

-aquí tienes cariño, esto te ayudará a estar mejor y olvidar como yo-

Y salió de la habitación. Helga volteó a ver lo que había dejado, la verdad es que ella quería dormir por lo que tomó las pastillas y en lugar de tomar una tomo casi todas con la copa de vino. Mientras las tomaba pensó en sus hijos solo quería olvidar no pensó la consecuencias de lo que pasaría después.

Arnold Shortman estaba muy angustiado, ya tenía un rato hablando ala rubia la cual no le contestaba, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa con dirección ala de Helga no sabía cómo pero el necesitaba verla. Ya era entrada la noche por lo que no sabía si lo dejarían verla. Tocó la puerta y abrió Bob.

\- buenas noches vengo a ver a Helga, estoy algo preocupado por ella- Arnold Shortman lucia bastante preocupado por lo que Bob Pataki accedió a dejarlo pasar

-adelante, está encerrada en su cuarto, Nose si ya se durmió pero pasa pasa-cerro la puerta tras Arnold.

-Gracias, puedo subir a su habitación-

-Claro sube-

Arnold subió a la habitación, tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta, volvió intentar tocar y Helga no contestó, por lo que decidió entrar, estaba todo oscuro y Helga estaba acostada abrazando un peluche, Arnold pensó que todo estaba bien cuando se hacerco a ella y noto que estaba muy fría trató de despertarla.

-Helga!!! Helga!!!-noto la caja entre sus mano y al levantarse de la sorpresa piso la copa vacía- pero que demoni... Helga!!! que has echo-

Prosiguió tratando de despertarla pero no lo consiguió, y comenzó a llorar.

-Helga por favor, no me agas esto no ahora que te encontré-tomo su teléfono y llamo a emergencias y no le contestaban, Arnold al notar eso se desesperó y le grito a Bob.

Bob escucho el grito de Arnold subió aver que pasaba y encontró a Arnold cargando a Helga la cual lucia más pálida que nada, y parecía no tener vida. los niños al escuchar la conmoción salieron de la habitación contigua, estaban tan asustados que no sabían que hacer, Olga miro todo el cuadro y trató de meter alos niños de regreso ala habitación.

-ohh por Dios hermanita!!- grito Olga

-Bob pide un taxi, hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital- le gritaba Arnold a Bob mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

-pero que rayos pasó-pidió explicaciones Bob y Olga

-creo que se tomó toda una caja de pastillas de dormir con un trago, en otras palabras intento suicidarse-

-pero de donde demonios las sa...-a Bob le tocó 5 segundos digerirlo- miriam!!-

-rápido apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Bob salió ala calle y detuvo al primer taxi que encontró, Arnold metió a Helga y el enseguida de ella, llegaron al hospital de Hillwood, donde se apresuró a pedir ayuda, un doctor se acercó.

-por favor ayúdela creo trato de suicidarse con pastillas y alcohol-

El doctor tomó sus signos y al quitar el estetoscopio, llamó a un enfermero el cual trajo una camilla de inmediato donde la acostaron y la llevaban a urgencias Arnold seguía tomando su mano, no quería soltarla, pues pensaba que no la volvería a ver, al llegar a urgencias la pusieron en una área donde estaban muchas máquinas y empezaron a conectarla a ellas y ponerle suero, un enfermero apartó a Arnold y le pidió que esperara a fuera.

-por favor señor espere en la sala de espera, lo más seguro es que se le tenga que hacer un lavado de estómago, y usted no le gustará estar aquí para ver, me podría dar el nombre de la paciente y que es de ella?- le pregunto el enfermero pelirrojo que lo atendía

-se llama Helga... Helga Geraldin...- Arnold mintió para poder ayudar con su seguro, así no habría mucho problema, aparte de que lo dejarían pasar a verla primero-Shortman, y es mi esposa-

-Arnold??- el enfermero le dijo sorprendido-te casaste con Helga, con tu terror Pataki- arnold estaba confundido pues no sabía de que rayos le hablaban aparte de que estaba más preocupado del estado de Helga, el enfermero prosiguió-no me reconoces verdad, soy Eugene-

-Eugene?? Perdón si no te reconozco pero en verdad estoy preocupado por Helga?- le dijo Arnold suplicando y medio llorando.

-no te preocupes amigo, está en buenas manos, siéntate y en un rato salgo a avisarte cómo está ok, tranquilo todo saldrá bien-trató de confortarlo Eugene.

Eugene se fue y Arnold quedó en la sala de espera con su cabeza dando vueltas porque había echo eso?? en qué pasó por su cabeza?? Se culpaba pues sabía que no debía haberla dejado sola.

En casa de Helga estaban ya dormidos casi todos excepto Arnold Smith que seguía viendo la imagen de su mamá medio muerta en su cabeza y la cual no lo dejaba dormir, entro al cuarto de su mamá y se asomó por su ventana, empezó a llorar y trató de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, tomó su celular y marcó a su padre, pues el era el único que tenía en estos momentos y como lo había dicho roger el si lo quería.

Roger y fernanda pasaban una noche algo placentera pues como para ambos ninguno estaba de mal ver pues que más daba si se daba algo entre ellos siempre y cuando no fuera interpersonal pero como dos personas sumamente dotadas sin sentimientos, no les era difícil, estaban tomando un pequeño respiro cuando el celular de él sonó.

-quien será a esta hora?- miro la pantalla del celular-estupido Niño, que querrá ahora-

Dulcifico su voz y contestó-bueno, hijo qué pasa?-

-papa, mamá-empezó a llorar-creo se mato aún no sabemos bien-

Roger rodó los ojos y prosiguió- como, qué pasó ya voy en camino para aya-

El Niño prosiguió -no se papá pero tengo miedo mis hermanos perdidos y mi mamá... si se muere será mi culpa yo la orille a venir, quería que ella encontrara al profesor, pensé que tú no nos querías, pero ya veo lo equivocado que estaba-

Roger sonrió con maldad pues El Niño estaba en lo correcto, pero su venganza apenas comenzaba.- no te preocupes todo estará bien hijo encontraremos a tus hermanos y regresaremos a casa, y tú mamá estará bien intenta descansar llegaré en la mañana-

-Te quiero papá si eso aré- le dijo El Niño sollozando

-yo también campeón-

Le colgó el teléfono al niño, y Roger comenzó a reír, -ves cariño te dije que los niños son tan manipulables, y esa loca ya empezó a hacer lo que pensaba hahahahaha y en que estábamos,- acarició la espalda desnuda de Fernanda y la beso de nuevo.

Mientras que en la casa de Helga El Niño seguía mirando por la ventana mientras lloraba, lo que no sabía es que alguien lo observaba y había escuchado toda la conversación, Bob avía escuchado todo y el aún no creía en la inocencia de su dichoso padre del niño, por lo que lo vigilaría de cerca sin que su nieto se diera cuenta, Bob continuó con su camino asta la habitación de el y miro a Miriam, tan tranquila dormida sin importarle todo lo que pasaba, en ese instante juro que no dejaría que su hija terminara así.

Arnoldo shortman seguía en la sala de espera cuando llegó Eugene con un café para el.

-toma Arnold,- le ofreció el vaso de café

-como sigue Helga?- pregunto desesperado

-estará bien ya le hicieron el lavado, salió bien solo necesita retomar fuerzas... lo que si lamento decirte es que debido a esto la tratarán de internaran en psiquiatría, asta averiguar porque quiso suicidarse-le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café- y que fue lo qué pasó?-

Arnold no sabía por dónde comenzar -Gracias Eugene, y es una historia muy larga-

-no te preocupes, mi guardia ya terminó y literalmente aquí vivo así que, tengo lo que queda de la noche para escucharte-

Arnold respiro hondo trato de no derramar ni una lagrima pues tenía muchos años que no lloraba y ver al borde de la muerte a Helga y no saber nada de su hija se sentía destrozado por dentro, comenzó por decirle que helga no era su esposa y por todo lo qué pasó, su divorcio, lo que le pasó a Helga, la llamada del hijo de ella, el encontrarse, lo que aún sentían, la pelea de Roger, la desaparición de los niños, el estado de ánimo de Helga, la sospecha y que la policia no había echo nada.

Eugene, lo escucho y trato de reconfortarlo, no sabía que decirle pues toda la historia parecía de locos y ala ves era triste.

-la verdad el único consejo que puedo darte es no la dejes sola, porque si hizo esto en un momento de desesperación, que no ara ya consiente y pensando que ella es la mala, para los que la rodean, iré a ver cómo está y ver si puedes pasar a verla ok-

Eugene se levantó y entro de nuevo a urgencias y Arnold se quedó pensando en cómo la había encontrado. en el pequeño oso que abrazaba, en que ella lo necesitaba. Salió Eugene de urgencias y le hizo señas para que entrara, caminaron hasta donde estaba la cama de Helga.

Eugene reviso su suero, las máquinas y le dijo -bueno párese todo en orden los dejare solos-

Corrió la cortina para darles un poco de privacidad.

Arnold miro a Helga estaba aún pálida, le beso la frente mientras tocaba su mano, sintió que reaccionó, la miro mientras ella empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-que me ocurrió? Por que estoy en el hospital-

Intentó incorporarse

-tranquila, no te muevas estás aún mal te acaban de hacer un lavado de estómago-arnold pensó en decirle lo que ocurría-verás...-

Pero Helga no lo dejo terminar porque inmediatamente hablo y le dijo porque estaba ahí -Estoy internada por las pastillas verdad, juro que no me quería suicidar solo quería olvidar-soltó a llorar-quería olvidar que no sirvo para nada, que soy una mala madre, que nadie me querrá y que soy una basura-

-no helga no pienses eso, piensa en tus hijos ellos te aman y te necesitan,- penso por un momento y le dijo lo que el sentía por ella -yo te necesito...sentía que me moría al verte como te encontré, pensé que no vivirías, helga te amo, yo no te voy a dejar sola y menos ahora que te encontré, se que no era el modo de reencontrarnos pero te lo aseguro tú y tus hijos an llegado a completar algo que siempre anhelé una familia feliz, y una que no pienso perder, no me digas que te vida vale una basura por que no es asi. Te prometo que encontrare a nuestros hijos, pero te necesito fuerte y ami lado por que juntos nada nos detendrá recuerdas-

Helga seguía llorando pues nunca, le habían hablado así por lo que tomó la mano de arnold y le regaló una leve sonrisa en su llanto-siempre juntos... lo prometes- le decía Helga mientras lo miraba

Arnold saco de su bolsillo el reloj enredado al listón, para mostrárselo.

-siempre has estado en mi corazón y prometo que siempre estaré contigo, se que a vases las promesas se las lleva el viento, pero siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, tal ves no físicamente pero te aseguro que si en espíritu-

Tomo el listón y se lo amarro a su pelo que lo tenía suelto y muy desordenado debido al procedimiento que le habían echo.

-y prometo que aquí estaré para ti siempre. ahora necesito a mi Helga, la chica que no le teme a nada la que es ruda y no se deja vencer, nose donde la perdí pero la necesito, porque sino me encerrarán ami Helga por siempre en un psiquiátrico y no quiero, te pido me ayudes a traerla de vuelta-

Helga se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra psiquiátrico, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj de arnold que se había quedado en el borde de la cama, en ese instante se prometió a ella misma no volver a compadecerse de su vida, miro al hombre que estaba aún lado de ella, sus ojos rojos de que el también había llorado, y su mirada de amor que aún así le regalaba se prometió no más volver hacer caso a lo que los demás dijeran de ella y a confiar más en si misma, tenía que encontrar a sus hijos y no podía hacerlo así. Tomo la mano de Arnold nuevamente y le dijo

-siempre e sabido que soy de mal augurio o mala suerte, siempre me an dicho que estoy loca o que no sirvo para los que amo, y que jamás pertenecería a un lugar, pero te veo y juro que es aquí donde debo estar contigo, perdóname-soltó a llorar

Arnold trato de tranquilizarla abrazándola a su pecho-tranquila no llores-

-no debi escuchar a miriam-

-ya no llores, estás conmigo ahora, y arreglaremos tu situación, lo prometo y lo primero que are después de arreglarla, será casarme contigo y llevarte muy lejos de esa loca...-

Helga se apartó de el al escuchar lo que le había dicho, no podía creer lo que oía apenas si tenían unas semanas conociéndose y el se quería casar con ella, a pesar de lo loca que parecía, el se quería casar con esa loca, sin querer su mente viajó a un recuerdo donde Roger en una de sus tantas discusiones le aseguraba que nadie, la vería como una mujer para casarse por que so se divorciaban ella pasaría a ser una divorciada y con hijos que solo la usarían para una ves o dos quizás, pero que nadie se comprometería a estar con ella.


	12. La mentira

Arnold seguía abrazando a helga pero noto su cara cuando el, le dijo que se quería casar con ella por lo que prosiguió- ohhh es que no quieres casarte conmigo?-

-yo... yo.. no puedo... no puedo dejar a mis hijos Arnold-

-y quien te está pidiendo que los dejes, amo a tus hijos, tu hijo Arnold es asombroso,tan decidido e inteligente, Mathew es muy tierno deportista contagia su alegría, y que decirte de Rachel y Helga se llevan tan bien adoro a esos niños y yo siempre quise una familia grande-

Helga lo miro y sonrió al ver la cara con la que recordaba a sus niños, lo que la enterneció pues jamás imagino que ese sueño que alguna ves anhelo, ahora empezará a realizarse.

Arnold prosiguió-aparte para mi sería un honor ser parte de su familia, por que el intruso aquí soy yo pero...-

Arnold no pudo continuar pues en eso entraron Eugene con una doctora un poco mayor-

-Buenas madrugadas como nos encontramos señora Shortman?-

Helga escucho como la llamaban y volteó a ver a Arnold, que le hacía señales de que no dijera nada por lo del apellido, ella por su parte casi se desmaya pues de niña cuantas veces no soñó con que la llamaran así y ahora ocurría. sabía que tenía que estar fuerte, y contestar claro pues no quería ir a parar a un psiquiátrico.

-bien doctora!!-le dijo helga sin soltar la mano de Arnold

Eugene la saludo por atrás de la doctora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como era característico de el. era un poco más alto que ella, pelo rojo enroscado y pecas en su cara algo marcado más no fornido. Helga sonrió también algo tímida pues tampoco lo reconocía, mientras la doctora seguía preguntando.

-bien... bueno me presento soy la doctora Bliss me podría decir o describir que fue lo qué pasó? Y porque intento suicidarse?-

Arnold le tomó más fuerte la mano, tratando de ayudar a que confiara en alguien, pues el sentía que en verdad nesecitaba de más cargando con ella.

pero Helga estaba helada pues el nombre de la doctora la trasladó a su niñez, no podía ser cierto, si era la misma doctora, ella debía estar atendiendo niños era psicóloga infantil, que hacía atendiendo suicidas en el hospital.

-Doctora Bliss?? No se supone que es terapeuta infantil??-

-si lo sigo siendo pero con la gran ola e incrementos en suicidas, decidí también adentrarme en el tema. Y a todo esto como sabe que soy terapeuta infantil-

Helga titubeó un momento y dijo -soy Helga... Helga G Pataki, me recuerda-

La doctora levantó la vista para verla mejor, después de una minuciosa observación y de mirar con quien venía la recordó, ya no era una pequeña niña que nadie tomaba en cuenta y que estaba llena de sueños miro a su costado y pudo comprobar que al fin una persona se preocupaba por ella y esa persona era por la que más soñaba y ahora ya hacía aún lado de ella tomándole la mano.

-ya te recuerdo helga y tú debes ser Arnold verdad?-la doctora se dirigió al rubio que también recordaba y más que nada por su singular cabeza de balón.

Arnold se sorprendió no recordaba ala doctora y como es que sabía su nombre? de donde se conocían?.

\- si soy su esposo-dijo algo dubitativo, pues si los conocía también, sabría que el no es su esposo

La doctora noto su ansiedad por lo que trató de despejar sus dudas y decirle de dónde lo recordaba -si te recuerdo, cuando estabas en quinto grado con helga, eran unos pequeños en aquel entonces y mírense ahora. aparte te recuerdo mucho por que a ti te molestaba más que a nadie, por que no sabía como expresar lo que sentía y decirte que tú eras...-

Helga trato de interrumpir pues no quería que dijera cosas de más -si si ya veo que me recuerda- dijo posando la mano en su nuca algo avergonzada y sonrojada, pues esperaba no tocara el tema de los altares. de los cuales Arnold ya sabía.

pero la doctora Bliss continuó- su más grande amor-enfatizó-en fin señora Shortman me podría decir que fue lo qué pasó?-

Helga comenzó explicando lo del secuestro de sus hijos y lo que pasaba con un ex y el reproche de su mamá, aseguró que solo quería dormir, pero una sobre dosis fue lo que había pasado pues al ver que con una no caía dormida, intento con otra y que la copa de vino fue algo sin pensar.

-Doctora Bliss le aseguró que no quiero morir mis hijos...- miro a arnold y corrigió- nuestros hijos nos necesitan - como con eso darle a entender que si, que ella quería estar con el para siempre pasará lo que pasará y siguió- y no pienso dejar que me encierren con una bola de dementes. solo por que creen que me quería suicidar,y no pienso permitir que me encierren con una cola de locos, veré la forma y escaparé, saltaré los muros o escarbaré túneles, peleare contra quien se deje e iré a buscar a mis hijos, se lo aseguro-

Arnold sonrió al verla tan decidida pues eso era lo que quería a su helga de regreso.

Era ya entrada la mañana cuando Taylor telefoneó a Shaira, para pedirle ayuda sin que el mini Arnold y Scarlett, se dieran cuenta.

-hola si buenos días... busco a Shaira... puede decirle que soy Taylor...-espero en el teléfono pues no sabía quien le había contestado el telefono-Shaira? Hola llamo para pedirte un gran favor-

-buenos días Taylor, que favor? con gusto te ayudo- le decía shaira algo extrañada

-el día de ayer raptaron a los hermanos de Arnold y también a la hija del profe short-

-que!!! Cuando? donde fue? por qué no le llamaron ami padre? es detective de la policia en Brooklyn-

-de verdad? Ahh yo no sabía eso, bueno... el caso es que fuimos a investigar, y hayamos evidencia de que una mujer estuvo en el parque, y quería saber si puedes averiguar que fue da la ex esposa del profesor-

\- crees que ella está detrás del secuestro?-

\- pues tenemos la sospecha de que Ella y el papá de Arnold son los responsables, aunque Arnold ya empieza a pensar que su papá no es responsable-

-ya veo, averiguaré lo que pueda pero de una ves te aviso que tengo que decirle a mi papá el sabrá ayudarnos mejor, te veo en mi casa en una hora, trae a los chicos contigo-

-perfecto te veré aya-

Colgó el teléfono y subió ala habitación donde Arnold ya no estaba, fue ala recámara de Scarlett a ver si estaba ahí.

-Scarlett y Arnold?-

-pensé que estaba contigo?-

-no!!!-

Los niños se miraron con asombro pues a donde podía estar, buscaron en habitaciones, baños, cocina sala pero no estaba, fue entonces cuando decidieron decirle a Bob, pero Bob también había desaparecido. A lo cual los niños llegaron ala conclusión de que estaban juntos o que habían ido a visitar a su mamá al hospital, pero eso se les callo de la mente cuando escucharon la puerta principal.

Olga la abrió y notaron que le daba la bienvenida a Helga y Arnold.

Ambos se miraron preguntándose dónde estará Arnold Smith.

El pequeño hijo de Helga caminaba por el muelle, desconsolado y sumamente triste, solo porque Taylor no estaba con el sino habría dicho que tenía poderes sobrenaturales que hasta el clima había cambiado.

El pequeño Arnold miraba hacia el horizonte, cuando un Volvo negro le anunció su llegada.

Arnold se acercó al carro, y saludo con la mano pero Lo que no sabía es que detrás de un pequeño pórtico del muelle ya hacía su abuelo observando.

-hola papa- Saludo el pequeño Arnold

-sube hijo mío- le dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del carro y le habría la puerta para que subiera.

El subió y miro a su papa, algo extraño y medio nervioso volvía a decir-hola papá-

-hola pequeño cómo estás, como sigue tú mamá?-pregunto fingiendo preocupación

-Nose no la e visto- comento El Niño agachando la cabeza

-se como te sientes, tranquilo ya estoy aquí contigo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y rodaba los ojos en forma repulsiva y prosiguió en su farsa-se que no e sido un buen padre, pero juro que amo aún a tu madre-

-pero... papá tú... y Lynette?-

-te dijo tu madre?- le contestó en un grito algo furioso

-no papá... yo los vi en el cumpleaños de Scarlett-comento tímidamente y agachó la cabeza

Roger tenía ganas de golpear al niño pero aún no era el momento para su venganza ya que tenía que planearlo mejor, pero mientras imaginaba diferentes formas de torturar al niño.

Bob por su parte había logrado acercarse más al auto sin que lo notaran y así poder escuchar toda la conversación.

Roger al ver la cara de susto del niño suavizó su voz y continuó.-ohh ahora veo de donde surgió tu desconfianza hacia mi-fingió la tristeza en su voz

-papa... yo...-

-no no digas nada, comprendo pero solo quiero que sepas que yo aún los amo, y no me importa todo lo qué pasó, lo único que quiero es recuperarlos y volver a ser una familia, se que cometí errores pero Lynette no significa nada para mi, fue un desliz ahorita no lo comprendes pero ya verás cuando seas grande, pero lo importante es que los amo y quiero recuperarlos estoy arrepentido- Roger Smith era un excelente actor capas de engañar a un pequeño niño pero no a big Bob que seguía sospechando de él.

El pequeño Arnold se ilusionó con eso pues el eso era lo que más deseaba ser amado por su propio padre, por lo que todo lo que le dijo lo ilusionó. Miro a su padre por un instante y parecía tan sincero que solo lo abrazó -eso es todo lo que pido papá-

Roger al ver al niño que ya avía picado el anzuelo siguió hablándole tan naturalmente-ahora vamos a hacer algo ok. Tienes que ayudarme a ver a tu mamá, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a nuestra familia, buscaré a tus hermanos pero tú tienes que ayudarme a mi estaremos en contacto, pero no le digas a nadie, a nadie estamos de acuerdo-

El pequeño Niño solo asintió y volvió a abrazarlo, el le correspondió el abrazo-ahora ve a casa que yo buscaré a tus hermanos-

-Si papá a dios- se bajo del auto lo miro por última ves y salió corriendo demasiado feliz

Roger por su parte miro como El Niño se alejaba y telefoneó a fernanda.

-ya despertaron los mocosos?-

-si de echo La Niña está llorando por su mamá- le contestaba algo enfadada- ya ven a cuidar a tus hijos, y hablaste con tu hijo?-

-no es mi hijo-enfatizó -ese mocoso sabrá lo que es sufrir de verdad el y su estupido padre-

-como digas, nose porque siento que te equivocas... por que si en realidad fuera el su padre abría heredado esa jodida cabeza de balón, pero como tu digas-

Roger rodó los ojos y colgó la llamada.

Bob Pataki avía escuchado todo. Se escondió lo más que pudo, pero el tenía que averiguar dónde estaban los niños.

Roger arrancó el automóvil, y enseguida de el, Bob pidió un taxi, en el cual lo siguió.

En casa de los pataki Arnold intentaba ayudar a Helga a llegar a su habitación pero ella insistía en que no estaba manca mucho menos inválida y se resistía alas atenciones ella quería aver a su hijo y ofrecerle una disculpa-Arnold gracias... pero en verdad no es como que me valla a desmayar y rodar escaleras abajo, tú y tú complejo de buen samaritano camarón con pelos-

-hahahahaha cuando dije que quería A Mi Helga de regreso no pedía que me volvieras a poner los viejos apodos, siento que me traje a la helga de nueve años-

-oh cállate cabeza de balón-le dijo Helga mientras le revolvía el pelo y bajaba su mano asta su mejilla y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa en complicidad. Ambos rieron. al llegar al segundo piso Helga entró al cuarto de arnold pero solo vio a Taylor el cual le secreteaba algo a Scarlett

-y Arnold?-

-creemos que salió con Bob- dijo Taylor algo nervioso

-oh... bueno... gracias niños-

Helga se sentía intranquila más no podía saber porque, les sonrió a los niños y se giró asia Arnold ambos se miraron pues no sabían que pensar, Helga iva a decirle algo a Arnold pero en eso sonó la puerta alguien acababa de entrar, Helga corrió pues lo que quería era ver a su hijo.

Pero al bajar vio a su pequeño, algo diferente puesto que la miro y le barrió la mirada.

-hola cariño... me ves... y ni un hola... que tienes?-

-hola mama-y camino hacia la cocina

-hola mama !! Asi seco y ya-

Helga lo siguió asta la cocina donde el pequeño solo abrió la puerta del refri y sacó un refresco.

-te pasa algo- volvió a insistir Helga

-no mamá-y le dio un trago al refresco -solo déjame tranquilo- su respuesta fue seca no fue altanero ni grosero Le paso por un lado a su mamá y siguió su marcha.

Helga no se explicaba el porqué de la reacción del niño. Arnold Shortman le hizo señas a Helga de que se calmara, y le dio espacio al Niño para posteriormente seguirlo. Miro que entro ala sala de estar observo que prendió la tele mientras tomaba su refresco, se acercó con mucha tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado. Pero más tardo Arnold Shortman en sentarse que en lo que una Scarlett completamente fúrica entro en la sala y se posicionó en medio de ellos y la televisión, cuando menos pensaron ya estaba fúrica gritándole a Arnold Smith.

-dónde diablos estabas zopenco?!!- le lanzó una mirada furiosa al Niño y prosiguió -tengo toda la maldita mañana preocupada por ti, apareces y no dices nada,...- lo miro esperando una respuesta pero Arnold Smith no sabía que contestar estaba muy asombrado-y sigues sin decir nada en verdad te odio Arnold Smith como te detesto, eres tan insensible Nose porque carajos me preocupo por ti-

Y salió de la sala haciendo más rabietas que nada, Arnold Smith solo agachó la cabeza prosiguió a seguir viendo la tele mientras tomaba su soda.

-se nota que está enamorada de ti-dijo Arnold Shortman

-que!!- dijo el pequeño arnold casi escupiendo su refresco- no ella es así siempre queriendo controlar todo-

-está enamorada de ti!!- enfatizó muy seguro Arnold Shortman

-así era tu mamá, me molestaba mucho me ponía apodos, me torturaba y a veces asta se preocupaba por mi tanto que...-empezó a reír mientras empezaba hacer memoria-mientras salva el vecindario una persona me llamó un día me dijo que se llamaba voz ronca y que me ayudaría. Cuando ya no miraba la salida llamaba me decía que hacer y a dónde ir para salvar el vecindario, me ayudo a hallar un documento que era importante para salvar el vecindario, asta que le tendí una trampa, quería saber quien era, quería agradecerle. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al tener acorralado a voz ronca cual es mi sorpresa al ver a tu mamá, nerviosa y enojada al mismo tiempo jamás la había visto así y en tonses lo confesó confesó que le gustaba que estaba enamorada de mi y que me amaba... no me dio tiempo de procesar nada y así sin más fue hay donde resibi mi primer beso, yo trate de convencerla de que había sido el calor del momento pero no fue así después de eso se acarrearon más situaciones embarazosas, más besos y más sentimientos encontrados, después era una parte muy necesaria para mi, a pesar de que me molestaba no podía pensar un lugar donde no estuviera ella, me dolía decepcionarla nose porque pero verla desilusionada por mi causa me dolía más., que la de los demás podía fallarle a todos menos a Helga G. Pataki,

Arnold Shortman no se había percatado que Helga estaba escuchando todo y que reía al recordar cada cosa que le contaba a su hijo.

Arnold prosiguió contando -ella me confesó su amor en todas las formas posibles aunque su apariencia fuera ruda sabía que era para ocultar su cursi interior. y... ese día en la selva... cuando estuvimos apunto de morir sabía que si moríamos se iría sin saber que yo también la amaba, en ese momento me prometí que si salíamos convida jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo-

Arnold Smith estaba sorprendido esa historia así a detalle no la conocía y comenzó a hacer un recuento de cuantas veces Scarlett lo había defendido protegido y cuantas veces sus abrazos era lo que más lo reconfortaban en el mundo. Y trató de imaginar un mundo sin el

-crees que Scarlett esté enamorada de mi?-

-no creo estoy seguro... pero aquí la pregunta que sientes tú por ella- le dijo el profesor al pequeño Niño.

Arnold Smith jamás pensó en algo similar, Scarlett era su mejor amiga, jamás la avía notado diferente y en realidad no sabía bien lo que sentía por ella -eamm... no... no lose-

-el único consejo que puedo darte es no esperes a que sea tarde yo tube toda la oportunidad de disfrutar a tu mamá pero lo hise demasiado tarde, aunque ahora tengo la oportunidad!! y no la dejare ir, y tampoco pienso dejarla abajo. en verdad yo los quiero, y empiezo a tenerles demasiado aprecio y cariño-puntualizó Arnold Shortman

El pequeño Arnold Smith al escuchar lo que el profesor acababa de decir, agachó la cabeza pues le incomodó el comentario porque ahora con casi la recuperación de su padre, no podría seguir con eso tenía que salvar a su familia-respecto a eso profesor. Siento mucho pero creo mi mamá estaría mejor con mi papá, verá me e dado cuenta que con usted no es lo suficientemente feliz - agachó la mirada - y creo con mi papá si lo será-

Helga entró y por primera ves quería exponer su punto de opinión pues le agradaba que su hijo se preocupara por ella pero, esta ves estaba equivocado

-porque piensas eso ?-

-por lo qué pasó mamá tú... bueno... yo...-

-hijo se lo que tratas de hacer pero créeme que regresar con tu zopenco padre no es la ymejor opción- lo dijo algo alterada pero después bajo el tono de voz -en verda lo agradezco pero no quiero estar con el -

-pero eso quiere decir que nada te hace feliz que prefieres quitarte la vida a enfrentar tus problemas y no es haci mamá-contestó El Niño levantándose del sofá enfadado

-se que no debí actuar así pero ahora estoy bien lamento pensar que una salida fácil era la solución y que estarían bien sin mi... pero yo también tengo miedos, ami también me duele y me mata el no saber de tus hermanos, me mata cada hora el no saber si ya comieron, tomaron agua o si tienen frío oh les duele algo- se soltó a llorar y callo de rodillas al piso tapándose con las manos la cara, Helga no podía soportar más tenía que llorar y suplicar al cielo que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de la casa Pataki. En una x habitación un par de niños pequeños toman una merienda mientras ven televisión. Cuando se habré una puerta y entra Roger saludando, la más pequeña se abalanza y lo abraza mientras el otro Niño tiene sus dudas.

Pero en el lobi un Bob Pataki averigua en qué habitación se encuentra Roger hospedado.


End file.
